La semaine de l'Enfer !
by Fairy Selene
Summary: Nos bladeurs préférés passent une semaine inoubliable dans un manoir perdu au milieu de nulle part. Et chaque soir, ils redoublent d'imagination pour ne pas s'ennuyer ! Au programme : partie de Cache-Cache avec Ryuga pour chat, un sois-disant fantôme qui adore enlever des gens, une partie de Loup-Garou, des vacances d'hiver et d'été, et bien d'autre ! KyoGin, Dynamis x Ryuga.
1. Cachez-vous si vous pouvez !

**Moi : Bonjour !**

 **Ryuga : Au revoir.**

 **Moi : Que de gentillesse...**

 **Kyoya : Je refuse de jouer à cache-cache !**

 **Moi : Parce-que tu crois que je te laisse le choix ?**

 **Yu : Allez allez dépêche-toi je veux jouer je veux jouer je veux jou-**

 **Moi : STOP ! Je me demande si je devrai écrire cet OS...**

 **Ryuga et Kyoya : Oui c'est ça ne l'écris pas !**

 **Moi : Je blaguais ! Vous y avais cru hein ? *rit***

 **Ryuga : Hum...**

 **Moi : Oui ? Ah non Ryuga, pose cette tronçonneuse, non, non, stop, waa-**

* * *

Pdv Ryuga.

Quelque semaines après la défaite de Némésis, lui et son père avaient décidé de fêter ça. Ils avaient attendu que je me remette de mes blessures. Je leur ai dit de faire la fête sans moi (je déteste les fêtes) mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre. Et c'est comme ça que je me retrouve à vivre une semaine dans un manoir paumé au milieu de nulle part, et avec une bande d'abrutis par dessus le marché !

Ryo était allé faire les courses, car le frigo commençait à se vider. Je le trouvais stupide de ne pas avoir prévu le coup. C'est vrai quoi, quand on va aller habiter une semaine loin de toute civilisation, on prévoit un minimum de bouffe !

L'avantage de ce manoir, c'était que le jardin était énorme. Donc, quand la bande d'abrutis que me sert de colocataires me soûlent trop (ce qui arrive environ 40 fois par jour) j'y vais et personne ne peux me trouver sans que je le veuille. Le hic, c'est que maintenant, il est 22h, donc il fait nuit. Ca ne m'aurait pas dérangé, si il ne pleuvait pas des cordes. Je suis resté des plombes sous la flotte, le vent et le froid des jours et jours avant qu'on ne me retrouve après que j'ai été battu par Rago. Alors, forcément, des imtempéries j'en ai ma claque.

Nous nous ennuyions. On avait tenté Action ou Vérité, mais ça avait fait un gros bide, alors maintenant c'était chiant. C'était alors que Gingka avait bondi sur ses pieds, l'air d'avoir eu une idée lumineuse. Par expérience, je me méfiais des idées de Gingka Hagane. Pas les autres, hélas.

\- Si on jouait à cache-cache ? s'écria Gingka.

J'avais bien fait de me méfier. Une partie de cache-cache, et puis quoi encore ?! Une partie de Filles attrape Garçons ?! Non mais on a plus 5 ans après tout ! Bon, certes c'est l'âge mental de Yu et de Gingka, mais voilà.

\- Hors de question, trancha Kyoya.

Ah ! Enfin un qui a encore un minimum de cervelle dans sa petite tête. Ca change.

\- Mais si ! hurla Yu. C'est une super idée ! On va trop se marrer ! Allez moi je joue !

\- Moi aussi ! cria Tithi.

Yu se tourna vers Tsubasa et lui fit son sourire de petit garçon angélique.

\- Tu joue, hein Tsubasa. S'te-plaît !

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit Tsubasa en haussant les épaules.

Oh non, c'est pas vrai... La seule personne que je savais intelligente à péter les plombs. Cette soirée va être très drôle je sens... Yu et Gingka finirent par rallier tout le monde à leur jeu débile. Tout le monde sauf Kyoya et moi. Ils s'occupèrent encore de Kyoya. Yu tentait de le soudoyer avec des glaces, ça ne marcha pas. Gingka tenta la même chose avec les hamburgers, mais se prit un vent aussi.

Yu prit alors une grande inspiration et se mit à hurler :

\- Yoyo Yoyo Yoyo Yoyo Yoyo Yoyo-

\- STOP ! s'écria Kyoya en attrapant le cou de Yu. C'est bon je vais jouer mais tu te calmes direct, compris imbécile ?!

\- Oui ! accepta Yu.

Kyoya lâcha Yu, qui se tourna aussitôt vers moi, une lueur infantile et déterminée dans les yeux. Je soupirai. Yu ne me laissera pas tranquille tant que je n'accepterai pas de jouer. Je n'aurais qu'a me cachez très mal, je suis trouvé en premier, et l'affaire est réglée, on en parle plus.

\- C'est d'accord, dis-je, coupant ainsi Yu dans son élan.

\- Allez s'te plaît... Attends t'acceptes ? Trop cool ! C'est qui qui compte ?

Kyoya hurla "pas moi". Sans doute avait-il eu la même idée que moi. Tithi se proposa.

\- Tu sais compter au moins ? demanda Kyoya.

\- Bien sûr ! répondit Tithi. Un, deux, dix, cinquante-quatre, trois cent soixante-treize...

\- C'est bon, laisse-tomber, le coupa Kyoya.

Finalement, Yu me regarda l'air explicite. Je me braquai :

\- Ah non hors de question !

\- Allez Ryuga, argumenta Tsubasa. Tu sais, c'est le rôle le moins agaçant. Tu n'auras pas à rester des plombes dans une position inconfortable à attendre qu'un gamin sachant à peine compter te trouve. Ce qui risque de prendre de longues heures...

\- Bon Ok, soufflai-je. Je vais compter.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que je vais regretter cette décision...

* * *

J'étais actuellement dans une chambre fermée. Il avait été décidé que je devais leur laisser une demi-heure pour pouvoir sa cacher avec imagination. Gingka m'avait prêté un de ses livres pour ne pas que je m'ennuie. Livre que j'avais balancé par la fenêtre dès qu'il fut sortis de la chambre. Lire les débilités qu'aime Gingka ne m'intéressait pas le moins du monde. En attendant la fin de la demi-heure sois finie, je m'occupais de L-Drago. L'air de rien, le temps passa très vite en faisant ça. Ce fut très vite l'heure d'aller chercher les crétins. Allez, plus vite je les trouve, plus vite la partie sera finie...

Je sortis de la chambre. Quand je me retournai, je vis immédiatement Jack (qui avait été invité par Zéo). Je levai les yeux au ciel. Cependant, avant de hurler dans le mégaphone laissé à ma disposition que j'avais trouvé Jack, j'avais eu une petite idée. J'allai dans la cuisine, et trouvai un seau. Je réglai la température de l'eau à la plus froide possible et en remplis le seau.

Je retournai dans le salon et balançai l'eau gelée à la figure de Jack, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de le faire hurler.

\- Trouvé, dis-je simplement.

\- Non mais tu es complétement dingue ! râla Jack en contemplant ses vêtements trempés.

\- Et toi tu es daltonien.

\- Euh... Non.

\- Si. Tu es au courant que tu t'es peint de la tête au pied en ROSE alors que tu es devant un mur BEIGE !

\- Et alors ?

\- ... Laisse tomber.

Je hurlai dans le mégaphone que j'avais trouvé Jack. En même temps sa "cachette" ne m'étonnais pas que ça... Ce type est complétement fou d'art. Mais franchement, là il remporte la palme du fou.

Je laissai Jack à ses vêtements trempés et dégoulinants de peinture rose fuchsia afin d'aller ranger le seau dans la cuisine. J'allai sortir, mais je me ravisai. Je suis certain que quelqu'un à trouvé le moyen de se cacher dans la cuisine. Je soupirai. Je me penchai et ouvrit chaque placard un par un. Quand j'ouvris le placard à vaisselle, je vis Kenta recroquevillé afin de ne rien casser. Il eut un sourire gêné en me voyant.

Histoire de me marrer un peu, je hurlai "BOUH !", ce qui le fit sursauter. Et la moitié de la vaisselle s'écrasa ainsi sur sa tête à cause de son sursaut. Alors que je riais, il maugréa :

\- C'est pas drôle Ryuga...

\- Si, le contredis-je.

Alors que je m'apprêtai à sortir, je vis que Kenta se tenait devant le four, alors qu'il ferait mieux de s'occuper des débris de vaisselle qu'il avait dans les cheveux. Oh c'est pas vrai. Quelqu'un à vraiment été assez con pour se planquer dans le four ? C'est sans doute Yu ou Tithi. Je poussai Kenta et me mit devant le four. On ne voyait pas l'intérieur, mais j'entendais une respiration.

Une idée machiavélique germa dans mon esprit.

\- J'ai envie de faire cuire un truc, soufflai-je.

Je commençai à activer le four, et m'écartai. Aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit et Tithi se jeta hors du four en hurlant :

\- NON NON NON !

Je rit, et Tithi me regarda l'air vexé.

\- Tu savais que j'étais là.

Je ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, et sortit, laissant les deux gamins dans la cuisine. Je me dirigeai vers les chambres. Je me demandai ce que les autres avaient pu inventer pour se cacher. Jusqu'à présent, trouver les gens ne fut pas trop difficile.

J'ouvris la porte de la première chambre du couloir. A l'intérieur, il y avait des tonnes de ballon de baudruche. Attendez... Des ballons de baudruche ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça foutait dans une chambre ?! Pourquoi je sens que cette chambre est la cachette de Yu... J'entrai, certain que Yu s'était fait une sorte de montagne de ballon et s'était planqué dessus. Mais dès que je fis un pas dans la chambre, une bombe à confettis m'explosa à la figure. Pendant que j'enlevais les confettis de ma figure, l'explosion avait provoqué une réaction en chaîne. Très vite, j'étais recouvert de confettis.

Je vais tuer Yu. Je m'avançai sans me préoccuper des confettis et vit une silhouette rousse accroupie au milieu de tonne de ballon de baudruche. Une seconde plus tard, cette même silhouette fut jetée par la fenêtre à cause de mon coup de pied. J'enlevai les confettis de mon corps et contempla Yu, qui avait atterrit dans une flaque de boue.

\- Beurk ! gémit-il.

Je fermai la fenêtre, et sortis.

Bon, j'ai trouvé Yu, Kenta, Tithi, et Jack. Je fouillai les autres chambres, mais personne n'y était caché. Alors que je revenais dans la pièce où j'étais avant, j'entendis un éternuement. Ca venait de la chambre froide. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Sérieux, la chambre froide... Qui est assez con pour s'y cacher ?

Réponse : Gingka.

Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, le nez bleu. Il grelotai. Je remarquai qu'il était entouré de sachet de hamburgers vides.

\- T'es sérieux là ? demandai-je.

\- J'avais faim, s'expliqua t-il.

Je le laissai en plan là. Bon sang de bonsoir, qu'est-ce que les gens sont cons... J'allai dans la bibliothèque. Aussitôt, le bazar me frappa. La quasi totalité des livres avait été jetée par terre sans ménagement, les étagères étaient vides. En entrant, je faillis passer devant une drôle de lampe. Je l'observai. La lampe avait un t-shirt rose, une veste et un pantalon verts, ainsi que des bottes marrons.

Bizarre, c'est la tenue de Hyoma. Je soulevai l'abat-jour et vit effectivement le pote de Gingka.

\- Salut, dis-je.

Il ne répondit pas. J'écrasai l'abat-jour sur sa figure et repartit en quête des autres.

La salle de bain était embuée. Non, mais vraiment embuée. J'osai un pas dedans, sachant que j'allai le regretter. Et j'avais raison : quelqu'un avait enduit le sol de savon, ce qui me fit glisser. Je m'écrasai contre la baignoire, ce qui me fit un peu mal quand même. C'est officiel : celui qui est caché là est mort. C'était Chi-Yun. Je lui dit que je l'avais trouvé, et sortit. Je l'enfermai dans la salle de bain. Je l'entendis taper contre la porte, et partit.

Je trouvai Zéo dans la penderie. J'étais encore énervé après ma chute, aussi je l'attachai avec une ceinture et l'enfermai dans un placard. J'avais besoin de me défouler. Ce n'est pas juste qu'il prenne pour Chi-Yun, mais je n'en ai rien à foutre.

Derrière la télé, je vis une touffe de cheveux blancs. A part moi, il n'y a qu'une personne ayant les cheveux blancs.

\- T'as vraiment pas vraiment trouvé lieux, Toby ? lançai-je.

Il se redressa, l'air désolé.

\- Non. Je suis nul à cache-cache.

\- Je vois ça.

Bon. Il me reste qui à trouver ? King, Masamune, Dashan, Mei-Mei, Chao Chin, Tsubasa, Madoka, Nile et Kyoya. Allez, ce jeu de merde est bientôt fini...

J'allai sur le toit, mais il n'y avait personne.

Madoka fut très facile à trouver, elle était sous le bureau de Ryo. Je ne m'attardai pas sur elle, et allai dans le jardin. La pluie n'avait pas cessé. Mais je sur sûr que une ou plusieurs s'est caché dans le jardin.

J'allai voir les poubelles et donnai des coups de pieds dedans. A la dernière poubelle, j'entendis un petit cri de douleur. Masamune sortit la tête de la poubelle, une peau de banane sale sur la tête. Je refermai aussitôt le couvercle de la poubelle sur sa tête. Je mis une pierre dessus. Masamune tenta de sortit, en vain. Bon, il faudrait peut-être que j'arrête d'enfermer les gens moi... Ou pas.

King avait creusé un trou dans le jardin pour se cacher. Je lui signalai que je l'avais trouvé, et le laissai sous la pluie. C'est de sa faute, il n'avait qu'a pas se cacher sous terre.

Je levai la tête sur un arbre avec une tache rouge au milieu du feuillage. Qui porte du rouge, déjà ?

\- Mei-Mei, je te vois.

La jeune fille sortit la tête du feuillage et protesta :

\- C'est pas cluste !

Chao Chin sortit alors de derrière un pot de fleur et hurla :

\- On dit : C'est pas JUSTE !

\- Trouvé, dis-je.

\- Ah oui merde ! jura Chao Chin.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et laissai mon duo de bras cassé à leurs affaires.

La cachette que me surprit le plus fut celle de Dashan. Ce n'était pas la cachette en sois qui était surprenante, mais plutôt la position du chinois. Il était assis en tailleur sur un volet d'une fenêtre, a peine épais de quelque centimètre. Ca devait être inconfortable, bien que ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger. Enfin bon, plus rien ne m'étonne dans cette partie de partie de cache-cache...

* * *

MAIS C'EST CHIANT ! Ca fait 1 heure que je cherche Nile, Tsubasa Kyoya, Yuki, et Dynamis en vain. Je décidai de jeter l'éponge. Je détestai ça ! Je refusai de perdre, mais bon sinon on va y passer la nuit...

Je dis que laissai tomber. Une fois la première surprise passée, Gingka saisit le mégaphone et hurla :

\- KYOYA, NILE, TSUBASA, DYNAMIS, YUKI ! SORTEZ VOUS AVEZ GAGNE !

Aussitôt on entendis des clics venant du toit. Je levai la tête. Mais il n'y avait personne sur le toit... La porte d'un conduit d'aération fut jetée au sol, et Kyoya atterris avec la grâce d'un chat, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles.

\- C'est bon, je suis là, pas la peine de gueuler... râla t-il en grimaçant.

Dans les conduits d'aération ? En même temps ce mec est aussi fin qu'un clou alors ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça...

Madoka dit qu'elle savait ou était Tsubasa. Nous allâmes dans une chambre que j'avais déjà fouillée (le matelas éventré le démontre). Je signalai, mais Madoka leva le doigt vers le plafond. Je levai la tête, et vis Tsubasa suspendu à une poutre. Il sauta, et atterris après avoir fait un salto avant. Bonjour la frime.

Dynamis était sur le toit, de la petite cabine située sur le toit. Oui, j'aurai dû m'en douter... Il voulait se rapprocher le plus possible de ses étoiles bien-aimées...

Yuki était aggripé à la gouttière.

\- AU SECOURS !

Je propulsai L-Drago, qui détruisit la gouttière. Yuki râla à atterrissage. Hé, je l'ai aidé, c'est déjà bien, non ?

Quant à Nile, il était assis sur le rebord d'un fenêtre, là où je n'avais pas pensé à chercher?

Quand nous fûmes rentrés, Yu eut soudain un penchant suicidaire :

\- On refait une partie ?

Alors que j'allai l'étrangler, je repensai à Masamune, Zéo et Chi-Yun. J'irai les libérer.

La semaine prochaine.

* * *

 **Kyoya : Ryu Ankoku étant été tuée juste avant cet OS, je vais parler à sa place. Merci d'avoir plu, on espère que ça vous as plu. Désolé si vous trouvez que c'était nul ou pas drôle (ou les deux).  
**

 **Moi : Argh...**

 **Kyoya : T'inquiète, j'inviterai Komachu et Minami Rune à ton enterrement. Reviews please.**


	2. Gare aux fantômes !

**Kyoya : Ryu Ankoku.**

 **Moi : Oui c'est moi.**

 **Kyoya : CETTE HISTOIRE ÉTAIT CENSÉ ÊTRE JUSTE UN OS !**

 **Moi : Je sais, mais j'ai changé d'idée ! ^_^**

 **Yu : Ouais on va trop se marrer !**

 **Moi : Tout à fait d'accord ! ^_^ En tous cas moi je vais me marrer à écrire ça ! ^_^**

 **Ryuga : Elle me fait peur quand elle fait cette tête...**

 **Moi : Ca c'est pour avoir tenté de me tuer !**

 **Ryuga : C'est quoi "ça" ?**

 **Moi : Tu verras ! ^_^**

 **Tous : *Gloups***

 **Moi : Go Charlie ! ^_^ Au fait, ce chapitre ne sera pas humoristique. Vous voilà prévenus ! ^_^  
**

* * *

Pdv narrateur.

La deuxième soirée de la semaine était vite arrivée. Pendant la journée, Ryo avait annoncé que comme les bladeurs avaient été sages (ils s'étaient grouillés de ranger après la partie de cache-cache, sauf Kyoya et Ryuga, qui n'avait rien foutu) il les laisserai seuls tous les soirs. Yu et Gingka avaient bien sûr tous fait pour qu'ils ne change pas d'avis. S'amuser sans limite tous les soirs était le rêve de Yu. Manger des hamburgers sans limite tous les soirs était le rêve de Gingka.

Mais ce soir, seul celui de Yu va être réaliser. Et encore...

Zéo, après avoir passé toute la nuit attaché dans un placard, se tenait le plus loin possible de Ryuga. Mais il ne savait pas qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer ainsi très longtemps... **(Ryu Ankoku : No spoil, rêvez pas !)** Bref, cette soirée commençait à peu près de la même façon que la première, c'est à dire que nos amis ne savaient pas trop quoi faire. Et dehors, une tempête, bien plus terrible que la veille, faisait rage. C'était la pleine lune. Chris, Ryuto et Kakeru s'étaient joint à la fête. Jack était parti, sois disant parce que les autres perturbaient son génie artistique. Beaucoup furent soulagés de son départ.

Yu proposa de regarder la télé, ce que la plupart accepta. Manque de bol, il y eut une coupure de courant à la seconde où Yu posait la main sur la télécommande, plongeant ainsi le pièce dans le noir le plus complet.

\- Je vais chercher des bougies, dit Gingka.

Après de longues minutes, des dizaines de collisions avec des meubles et des tonnes de mercurochrome, le bladeur de Pégasus trouva les bougies et les ramena dans la pièce où était tout le monde. Yuki l'aida à toutes les allumer. Quand les deux garçons eurent fini, il faisait assez lumineux dans la pièce. Hikaru, arrivée ce matin au manoir, demanda si quelqu'un voulait faire un jeu de société avec elle. Madoka et Mei-Mei acceptèrent, et les filles partirent avec deux bougies chacune.

Les garçons discutèrent de longues minutes. Soudain, Yu se leva d'un bon du canapé et hurla :

\- AAAAAH !

Tout le monde (sauf Ryuga et Kyoya, encore) regarda partout pour voir ce qui avait fait peur à Yu. Ils ne virent rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire.

\- Tu as vu un truc ? demanda Zéo.

\- La bougie... gémit Yu. La flamme a vacillé ! Ca veut dire qu'il y a un fantôme !

Les bladeurs (tous, cette fois) regardèrent la bougie que montrait Yu, posée sur le table basse devant la télé. Ils attendirent quelque secondes, puis la flamme vacilla, provoquant un cri hystérique de Yu et de Tithi.

\- Du calme les gamins, toutes les bougies font ça, soupira Ryuga, exaspéré.

\- Non ! le contredit Yu. Ca veut dire que le manoir est hanté !

\- J'ai peur ! gémit Tithi.

\- N'importe quoi, soupira Nile.

Alors, tout le monde se mit à débattre sur l'existence du fantôme. Yu, Tithi, Kenta, Gingka, Masamune, et King croyaient dur comme fer à son existence, Ryuga, Kyoya, Nile et Chris n'y croyaient pas. Les autres n'avaient pas d'avis. Dynamis tenta de sentir la présence du fantôme, en vain, ce qui renforça les convictions de ceux qui ne croyait pas aux fantômes. Kyoya se tut pendant quelque minutes, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Seul Ryuga comprit qu'il réfléchissaient.

\- On n'a qu'a vérifier ! s'écria t-il soudain.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, lui demandant du regard de s'expliquer.

\- Une fois, un de mes potes a eu le même genre de soirée, dit Kyoya. Même orage, même nuit de pleine lune, même flamme de bougie qui vacille. Alors mon pote et ses invités ont chacun pris une bougie et une boîte de sel. Ils ont parcouru la maison, gigantesque comme ce manoir, dans le noir total. Seul la flamme de leurs bougies éclairaient un peu leur chemin. Ils se sont séparés, car les fantômes ne se montre que quand on est seul. Quand la flamme de leur bougie vacillait, cela voulait dire que le fantôme était près d'eux. Là, vite ! ils devaient faire un cercle de sel autour d'eux, et y rester jusqu'à la fin de la pleine lune.

\- Comment ils faisaient pour aller aux toilettes ? demanda Yu.

Kyoya le fusilla du regard et reprit :

\- Les fantômes ne se montre que les nuits de pleine lune.

\- C'est vrai, approuva Dynamis.

Yu, Tithi, Kenta, Gingka, Masamune, et King déglutirent. Si Dynamis l'approuvait, cela voulait dire que c'était vrai. Tout le monde, y compris Ryuga, croyait ce que disait le bladeur de Jupiter.

\- Un des invités de mon pote ne croyait pas au fantôme. Il n'a pas fait le cercle de sel quand sa flamme a vacillé.

Il regarda tout le monde dans les yeux, tour à tour. Il avait l'air grave.

\- On ne l'a plus jamais revu.

Yu hurla et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, les autres ne réagirent pas. Au bout de quelques secondes, Gingka, les yeux pétillants, cria :

\- Ouais ça a l'air trop bien ! J'ai super envie d'essayer !

Kyoya regarda Gingka, puis rétorqua :

\- Ah ouais ? T'as envie de disparaître ?

\- Depuis quand tu crois aux fantômes toi ? demanda Kakeru.

\- Je n'y crois pas plus qu'avant, rétorqua son grand frère. Si j'ai dit ça, c'est que même si c'est moi qui a eu l'idée de ce jeu, je ne pense que Gingka soit vraiment taillé pour y jouer. Il risquerait de finir traumatisé.

\- Oh tu t'inquiètes pour lui c'est meugnon ! déduit Yu.

\- Ta gueule le gamin !

Lui, Kyoya, s'inquiéter pour Gingka Hagane ? Non mais et puis quoi encore ?! Enfin, il disait ça, mais il l'aimait bien le rouquin quand même... Kyoya secoua la tête. Non mais ! Il ne devait pas penser à des trucs chelous concernant Gingka ! Sinon ses sentiments seraient brouillés...

Ses sentiments ? Mais quels sentiments ? Il n'avait aucun sentiment envers Gingka !

Enfin, c'est ce dont il essayait de se convaincre...

Les filles, ayant finit leur partie, se joignirent aux garçons. Dynamis prit la charge de tous leur expliquer. Mei-Mei croyait au fantôme, Hikaru disait qu'il fallait être un imbécile pour croire ce genre de trucs, et Madoka trouvait le jeu de Kyoya idiot. Au final, Yu réussit à rallier les filles au jeu (faut croire qu'il était doué pour ça) et chacun prit une bougie et un paquet de sel prit dans la cuisine.

Kyoya plaça sa bougie sous son menton, ce qui lui donna un air effrayant. Il souffla :

\- A demain matin... pour ceux qui seront encore là...

\- Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un va se faire enlever ?! lança Yu d'une toute petite voix.

Le roux avait prévu de rester avec Kenta et Tithi, car Kyoya avait dit que les fantômes ne se montre que quand on est seul, Kyoya et Dynamis l'avait dit. Les deux autres avaient approuvés, eux aussi peu désireux de voir un fantôme.

Kyoya regarda Yu dans les yeux et souffla :

\- Je ne le crois pas... j'en suis sûr.

Chris leva les yeux au ciel et partit en premier en exploration. Ce genre de jeu, ça lui plaisait bien. Car c'était comme ça qu'il voyait les choses : uniquement comme un simple jeu. Le bladeur légendaire de l'hiver marcha tranquillement dans cet immense manoir pendant un bon quart d'heure avant de faire une pause. Il poussa la première porte qu'il trouva. La faible lueur de sa bougie éclairait à peine la pièce. Chris s'engagea à l'intérieur et s'assit sur une chaise afin de souffler un peu.

Le blond rit en entendant Yu crier. Il avait du croiser Kyoya ou Ryuga, qui s'était amusé à lui faire peur.

Chris entendit un léger souffle dans la pièce. Il supposa que c'était une fenêtre ouverte. Cependant, en fouillant la pièce à l'aide de la lumière de sa bougie pour la fermer, le blond s'aperçut qu'il était dans une pièce sans la moindre fenêtre.

Chris se rassit et eut un rire jaune. Mais il n'avait pas peur, ça non... Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas peur ! Et puis quoi encore ?!

Cependant, quand il vit une main blanche surgir de l'obscurité, juste éclairée par la bougie, et se poser sur son épaule, Chris ne put retenir un cri. Un autre souffle, et la flamme de sa bougie vacilla, puis s'éteint.

* * *

King sursauta dans il entendit Chris crier pour la seconde fois. Yu ok, comme il était peureux le fait qu'il crie n'était pas effrayant. Mais Chris ! Chris ce n'était pas normal. Le bladeur de Variares frissonna de peur. Ce manoir était hanté, c'est sûr ! Il fallait qu'il trouve Masamune, histoire de ne plus être seul !

* * *

Madoka entendit les hurlements de Chris et secoua la tête. Décidément, les garçons font les fiers et après voilà que ça hurle ! Quel bande de froussards... La jeune mécanicienne s'amusait bien, finalement. Elle qui trouvait ce jeu idiot au départ, elle avait bien fait de se laisser convaincre par Yu ! Parcourir la maison, son chemin juste éclairée par la lumière de sa bougie, c'était grisant !

Madoka entra dans une pièce et entendit trois petits cris. Avec sa bougie, elle vit Kenta, Tithi et Yu recroquevillés dans un coin, serrés les uns contre les autres. Leurs bougies étaient posées devant eux et n'éclairaient que le sol. Les trois hurlèrent de nouveaux en voyant sa bougie.

\- Relax, ce n'est que moi ! lança Madoka.

Les garçons reconnurent la voix de la jeune fille et soupirèrent de soulagement.

\- Ah c'est toi Madoka, souffla Kenta.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Madoka.

\- On se cache du fantôme ! s'écria Tithi.

\- Tithi, les fantômes ça n'existe pas ! s'énerva la jeune fille.

\- Mais si ! insista le bladeur de Quetzalcoatl.

\- Madoka, on peut rester avec toi ? demanda un Yu tout tremblant.

\- Si vous voulez, mais ne criez pas au moindre bruit, d'accord ?

\- D'accord ! acceptèrent les trois petits en chœur.

Madoka soupira quand les trois allèrent se coller contre ses jambes. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté déjà... ? Ah oui, car elle avait cru que le jeu serait plus drôle à plusieurs. Sauf qu'avec Kenta, Tithi et Yu, c'était plutôt se rajouter trois boulets dans les pattes. Enfin, Kenta ça allait, mais les deux autres... Enfin maintenant il allait falloir s'y faire...

* * *

Ryuto avançait paisiblement. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il se cognait souvent, mais à part ça il avançait tranquillement. C'est lorsqu'il arriva dans une nouvelle pièce que sa tranquillité fut brisée.

Quelqu'un se jeta sur lui, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Ryuto fit attention à ne pas faire tomber sa bougie et hurla :

\- Non mais c'est quoi ce bin's ?!

\- Ryuto ? C'est bien toi ? s'étonna la voix de Kakeru.

\- Evidemment que c'est moi ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris de m'agresser ?!

Kakeru se releva, honteux, et aida Ryuto à se relever. Devant l'air furax du petit frère de Ryuga, Kakeru lança :

\- Désolé ! Mais viens, je vais t'expliquer...

Kakeru guida Ryuto dans la pièce et posa sa bougie par terre. Ryuto l'imita, et découvrit des traces de luttes au sol. Comme si quelqu'un s'était fait enlevé mais s'était longuement débattu.

\- Tu as entendu Chris crier, tout à l'heure ? demanda Kakeru.

Ryuto hocha la tête. Il se souvenait même qu'il avait trébuché quand il l'avait entendu. Comme il était dans les escaliers, il les as dégringolés, en faisant un paquet de bruit. Le dos de Ryuto s'en souviendra toujours.

\- Bah après j'ai accouru car j'étais pas loin, continua Kakeru. Mais quand je suis arrivé, il n'y avait personne. La chaise était détruite et il y avait ses traces.

Ryuto jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. En effet, les restes de ce qui avait jadis était une chaise traînaient par terre. Ryuto commençait à avoir un peu peur. Bien sûr, si ça se trouve c'est juste une blague de Chris... Mais non, c'est impossible : il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ses traces de luttes tout seul.

\- Je croyais que c'était le coupable qui revenait sur les lieux du crime, c'est pour ça que je t'ai attaqué, se justifia Kakeru.

\- Je vois, soupira le bladeur de Dragonis. Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

\- On prévient les autres pardi !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as une théorie de ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Oui, et je crois qu'elle tient la route : un cambrioleur s'est introduit ici car il pensait que la maison était vide, à cause de l'obscurité. Cependant il a croisé Chris sur son chemin, donnant le premier hurlement. Ensuite il l'a capturé, donnant le deuxième, puis il a du le bâillonner ou un truc du genre.

Ryuto frissonna. La théorie de Kakeru était plausible, en effet. Et si c'était vrai, il fallait prévenir les autres !

Au même moment, Masamune surgit dans la pièce et hurla :

\- Ryuto ! Kakeru ! Il y a un cambrioleur dans la maison ! Il a enlevé King !

Les deux petits frères se regardèrent. Kakeru se demander comment un être aussi idiot que Masamune avait pu comprendre, mais il ne fit pas de commentaires, car, comme Ryuto, il commençait vraiment à avoir peur.

\- Il a pris Chris aussi ! s'écria ce dernier.

Masamune blêmit. Kakeru, en voyant ses deux amis au bord de la crise de panique, prit les choses en mains. Il se leva et déclara :

\- Bon. A partir de maintenant, on ne se quitte plus ! Et il faut trouver les autres. Sinon, le cambrioleur pourrait bien en enlever d'autre...

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et les trois garçons quittèrent ensemble la pièce, à la recherche des autres.

* * *

Gingka avançait en tremblant. Mais où était ses amis bon sang ?! Le rouquin était avec King et Masamune il n'y a pas 10 minutes, mais King a disparu et Masamune a prit la fuite. Et maintenant, Gingka se retrouvait tout seul, et il avait super peur. Il avait pensé à se rouler en boule dans un coin, mais Kyoya tombait sur lui, il aurait pitié de lui.

Gingka secoua la tête. Depuis quand se souciait-il de l'avis que Kyoya avait à son égard ? Il s'en fichait... Il ne pouvait que s'en ficher... Ce n'est pas possible autrement... Le rouquin aimait bien Kyoya, mais de là à espérer que celui-ci le remarque... Il était fou. En plus, il ne connaissait même pas la nature de ses sentiments envers le bladeur de Leone !

Le rouquin fut tiré de ses pensés par un léger bruit. Il planqua sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas hurler. Il tendit l'oreille. Le bruit venait d'une pièce située pas très loin de Gingka. Le bruit ressemblait vaguement à des cris étouffés de quelqu'un bâillonné.

Curieux, Gingka ouvrit la porte de la pièce. Il découvrit une chambre obscure. Le bruit venait d'un placard, qui tremblait un peu. Rassemblant tout son courage, Gingka se dirigea vers le placard. D'un coup sec, il ouvrit la porte du meuble et tendit sa bougie pour voir à l'intérieur. Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il y découvrit Chris, solidement ligoté et bâillonné avec un foulard !

\- Chris ?! s'étonna Gingka. Attends, je vais te libérer !

Chris gémit, ce qui voulait dire quelque chose entre "n'approche pas c'est un piège !" et "attention derrière toi !". Gingka, hélas, ne le comprit pas.

Il avait défait les liens aux chevilles de Chris, quand une main blanche se posa sur son épaule et le tira vers l'arrière.

* * *

\- AAAAAH !

Le groupe composé de Masamune, Ryuto, Kakeru, Madoka, Yu, Kenta et Tithi sursauta (les deux groupes s'étaient croisés il y a peu). Yu se réfugia dans les bras de Madoka. Kakeru avait réussi à convaincre Yu et Tithi qu'il y avait un cambrioleur et non un fantôme. Un exploit quand on connaît les deux mômes. Kenta et Madoka avait accepté plus vite cette théorie.

Reconnaissant la voix de Gingka, Kenta s'écria :

\- Il faut qu'on trouve les autres ! Trois disparus ça commence à faire beaucoup !

Tous approuvèrent. Au plus grand soulagement de Ryuto et de Kakeru, le groupa tomba sur Kyoya et Ryuga qui se baladait tranquillement, s'amusant de cette soirée. Leurs deux petits frères leur avait vite expliqué la situation. Les aînés leur avait d'abord ri au nez, avant que les cadets ne finissent par les convaincre.

Avec un mal de chien, le groupe réussit à rassembler tout le monde. Ils apprirent que Tsubasa, Yuki et Toby avaient aussi disparu. Tous se réunirent dans le salon d'où ils étaient partis avant de commencer ce jeu. Ils mirent toutes les bougies à des endroits stratégiques, si bien qu'on y voyait normalement.

Kakeru regarda l'heure. 2 heures du matin. Le jeu de son frère avait duré 4 heures. Il prit la parole :

\- Écoutez, j'ai des bonnes raisons de penser que les disparitions de Gingka, Tsubasa, Chris, Toby, Yuki et King sont l'œuvre d'un cambrioleur.

Tous frissonnèrent, et Kakeru leur expliqua alors sa théorie.

A la fin de son récit, une silence de plomb régnait. Hikaru se leva alors, et dit :

\- Pardon, mais je dois aller au toilettes, mais j'ai un peu peur de faire le déplacement toute seule...

Dashan se proposa pour l'accompagner. 20 longues minutes s'écoulèrent. Alors que certains commençaient à se dire que Hikaru et Dashan mettaient du longtemps à revenir, Kyoya rompit le silence :

\- Je m'excuse. Je n'aurai jamais cru que mon jeu aiderait des enlèvements...

\- Tu n'y est pour rien, répondit Mei-Mei.

\- Oh que si il y est pour quelque chose !

Hikaru et Dashan revinrent dans la pièce. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls : Chris et Gingka étaient avec eux. Chris, celui qui avait parlé, se dirigea vers Kyoya et l'attrapa par le col.

\- Il n'y a aucun cambrioleur dans cette maison ! Le coupable de ses enlèvements, c'est lui ! Il m'a ligoté, bâillonné et enfermé dans un placard !

\- Et il m'a fait la même chose quand j'ai trouvé Chris ! continua Gingka.

Kyoya eut un léger rire.

\- Sérieux ? Je comprends que tu est été traumatisé car cet enlèvement, mais de là à m'accuser...

\- Je sais très bien ce que je dis ! rétorqua Chris. Et j'ai un témoin !

Kyoya se figea, réaction qui mirent la puce à l'oreille à plus d'un... Tithi se leva et lança :

\- Oui, c'est vrai, je t'ai vu !

\- POURQUOI TU NE L'AS PAS DIT AVANT ?! s'énerva Madoka.

\- Bah j'avais peur de l'affronter tout seul... Mais le grand méchant bladeur n'a pas fait ça tout seul : lui il a enfermé Chris, mais c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui s'est battu avec lui !

Tithi pointa una doigt accusateur vers sa cible :

\- Ryuga !

Tous se tournèrent vers Ryuga. Celui-ci, contrairement à Kyoya, ne chercha même pas à nier :

\- J'avoue, c'était moi, lança t-il en haussant les épaules.

Devant l'air furax de Chris, il ajouta :

\- On vous aurez libéré à l'aube de toute façon. Et puis, maintenant tu as pu être dans la peau de la victime d'un enlèvement ! Merci qui ?

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! hurla le bladeur d'Orion, au bord de l'explosion, et en lâchant Kyoya pour s'intéresser à Ryuga.

\- Hum... laisse-moi réfléchir... Oui ! répondit l'empereur dragon.

Pendant que Chris tentait de commettre un meurtre, Gingka avait réfléchit. Il avait pardonner à Kyoya, à cause de ses sentiments envers lui (mais chut ! ça il ne le sait pas !) mais un dernier détail ne collait pas.

Et soudain, il eut une illumination.

\- Il y avait une troisième personne.

Chris interrompit son meurtre pour fixer le rouquin.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Mais oui ! C'est quelqu'un d'autre qui posait sa main sur nos épaules ! Rappelle-toi de la couleur de la peau de cette main. Kyoya a la peau trop claire, et Ryuga trop foncée. Donc il avait une troisième personne !

\- Ah oui, maintenant que tu le dis... réfléchit Chris. Mais qui... ?

\- Moi, dit Dynamis. C'était moi.

Devant l'air choqué de tous, il sourit et lança :

\- Bah quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de m'amuser ?

Chris, fulminant, se jeta sur lui en hurlant :

\- ESPECE DE...

La fin de ce chapitre a été censuré pour abus d'actions vulgaires et violentes. Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! ^_^


	3. Embrasser, tuer, ne rien faire

**Avant de démarrer ce chapitre, je tiens à dire que je risque de mettre du temps à poster cette histoire. Certes, je ne vais pas écrire que celle-ci jusqu'à la fin, mais avec ma propre vie... Enfin, comme c'est les vacances d'été (OUAIIIIIS! ^^), j'aurais plus de temps à vous consacrer, mes chers lecteurs ! ^^**

* * *

 **Kyoya : Je vais tuer cette fille, je vais tuer cette fille, je vais...**

 **Moi : Oui c'est bon Kyoya, tout le monde à comprendre que tu as envie de meurtres à mon égard ...**

 **Kyoya : JE VAIS TE TUER !**

 **Moi : Bon sang, ce n'est pas la mort** **...**

 **Ryuga :... Elle rigole là j'espère...**

 **Moi : Mais pas du tout ! ^^**

 **Ryuga et Kyoya : JE REFUSE D'EMBRASSER DES CRÉTINS !**

 **Moi: OK ! ^^ Si c'est vos chéris, ça vous va ?**

 **Ryuga et Kyoya : On n'a pas de chéris !**

 **Moi: Ah oui ? ^^**

 **Ryuga : * ton pas du tout crédible * Parfaitement !**

 **Kyoya : * sur le même ton * Exactement !**

 **Moi : Mouais ... C'est ce qu'on verra ! De toute façon, ce chapitre non plus ne sera pas très drôle, il met plutôt un des couples en scène. ^^**

 **Ryuga et Kyoya: Gloups ...**

 **Moi: Je ne possède pas Beyblade Métal Fight ! ^^ Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

Il y avait des jours où Kyoya se posait de nombreuses questions sur Yu. Le troisième jour de cette semaine, qui s'annonçait inoubliable, en faisait partie. En effet, le blondinet avait ENCORE réussi à convaincre tout le monde de jouer à un de ses jeux douteux ... Et cette fois-ci ... La "partie" s'annonçait ... L'adjectif qui collerait bien n'existait pas, mais si c'était le cas, il signifierait quelque chose qui se situait entre "mortelle", "palpitante" et "gênante". Tout le monde avait reçu quelque chose à faire. Car cette fois, Yu ne se s'était pas arrêté à imaginer le jeu. Non, cette fois, il avait carrément imaginé un décor, une ambiance, une mise en scène ...

Quand Kyoya releva son pinceau, il se dit :

 _C'est la DERNIÈRE fois que Yu m'empêtre dans sa toile !_

Il soupira et recommença son oeuvre, sa joue reposant sur sa main gauche, sa main dominante se chargeant très bien toute seule de la peinture. Il étala la peinture rose (oui: ROSE!) Sur la banderole qu'il avait reçu. Lorsqu'il avait accepté de participer à ce jeu, il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il venait de vendre son âme au diable ...

Dynamis le rejoignit, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Lui trouver l'idée de Yu marrante, même si, au fond de lui ... Il espérait tomber sur une certaine personne ... Il sursauta en s'entendant penser ainsi. Il secoua la tête et sourit de nouveau.

 _Les pensées étranges sont interdites d'entrée dans ma tête !_ pensa t-il.

Le gardien du temple de la montagne de brume s'assit aux côtés de Kyoya. Habituellement, la première réaction de ce dernier aurait été d'envoyer bouler le nouvel arrivant, mais Dynamis et Kyoya étant amis ... Depuis hier soir, où Dynamis s'était tapé l'incruste dans le plan de Kyoya et Ryuga, le garçon aux cheveux verts s'était rendu compte que Dynamis était loin d'être aussi innocent que l'on pouvait le penser.

\- Tu peins ta banderole en rose ? s'amusa ce dernier en souriant.

\- Oh toi, ta gueule ! s'énerva son ami, qui, pour venger, éclaboussa le visage de Dynamis de peinture rose.

\- Hé ! râla celui-ci.

Kyoya éclata de rire et Dynamis pouffa en essuyant la peinture de son visage. Les deux amis continuèrent leur œuvre dans la bonne humeur. Hélas, ça ne dura pas. A très exactement 21 h, juste après le départ de Ryo, Yu surgit dans la pièce. Aussitôt, Kyoya fit craquer ses phalanges, prêt à tabasser le môme s'il osait faire une chose qui lui déplairait. Yu ne le remarqua même pas et, un sourire béat aux lèvres, il hurla :

\- C'est bon, tout est prêt, vous avez fini ?! J'ai super méga envie de commencer !

Le gamin arracha les banderoles des mains de Dynamis et Kyoya et courut jusqu'à une pièce encore inconnue du manoir. Kyoya ayant faillis l'étrangler, Dynamis l'attrapa par le bras, et refusa de le lâcher pendant qu'ils suivaient Yu, car il n'avait pas envie que sa semaine de vacances soit gâchée par un meurtre. Une fois tous les trois arrivés à destination, ils purent voir la déco.

La pièce était circulaire, et elle était d'ailleurs la seule du manoir à avoir cette forme. Yu, dans un autre élan de folie, avait mis des ballons et des banderoles partout, alors que pour le jeu, il n'en avait pas besoin.

\- Yu, pourquoi cette pièce est-elle autant décorée ? demanda Dynamis.

Il ne vit pas Madoka se lever d'un bond en agitant les bras, et en articulant silencieusement : NON NON NON NON ! PAS CETTE QUESTION ! Hélas (ou pas, ça dépendait du point de vue), il était déjà trop tard. Yu sourit de nouveau et brailla :

\- Pour embêter Yoyo et Ryu !

Combinez l'explosion d'une bombe nucléaire avec la puissance d'un brasier. Le résultat donnait à peu près la réaction de Kyoya et Ryuga. Le premier attrapa le second à la gorge, le deuxième le chopa à la taille.

Le narrateur aimerait beaucoup répondre à votre âme de sadique, et vous décrire cette scène, mais tout se passa si vite que même lui n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Nous allons donc reprendre la suite de l'histoire si vous le voulez bien.

Donc, après avoir transformé Yu en chair à saucisse (et encore, c'était un euphémisme), Kyoya et Ryuga passèrent leur nerfs sur la décoration. Après quelques minutes de carnage, il ne restait plus rien de la décoration de Yu, et la moitié des personnes présente avaient avalé un bout de ballon ou de papier, ce qui n'était pas franchement très appétissant, l'auteur s'excuse vous venez de manger !

Dans tous les cas, Yu était tout de même un petit malin. Avant de commettre ce qui pourrait bien avoir la dernière action de sa vie, il avait fait signé une sorte de contrat à tout le monde, pour pouvoir jouer dans toutes les situations possibles et imaginables. Et, chose qui pouvait paraître étrange, tout le monde veillait toujours à respecter ses engagements. Comme il avait été dit plus tôt, ils ont vendu leur âme au diable. Car le jeu de Yu était ...

Embrasser, tuer, ne rien faire.

Bon, à la base, le jeu s'appelait : «Embrasser, tuer, se marier», mais pour éviter un désastre certain, les bladeurs avaient décidé de remplacer le «se marier» par «ne rien faire». Le jeu avait était rendu légèrement réel, et était assez simple. Un bol avait été pris de la cuisine. Dedans, il y avait plusieurs dizaines de papier, où étaient inscrits, en double, le prénom de tous les invités. Les joueurs devront en prendre trois, les lire, et choisir une personne à tuer, une à embrasser, et la troisième personne où il ne se passera rien.

Mais alors, pourquoi ce jeu a-t-il été rendu légèrement réel ? Pour une seule raison : une personne «tuée» sera frappée par le joueur, et une personne «embrassée» sera ... Embrassée. Une fois cette modification faite, chacun a commencé à se rendre compte de la folie dans lequel ils avaient été embarqués ...

\- Qui commence ? demanda Kenta en posant le bol au sol.

Cette question fut suivie d'un grand moment de solitude pour Kenta. Aussi, le benjamin du groupe se dévoua. Il prit trois papier, et alla s'asseoir dans le cercle formé par les bladeurs assis.

\- Bon, j'ai eu ... Toby, Chao Chin et Masamune ... déclara t-il d'un ton neutre.

\- Hé Kéké, lança Yu qui avait ressuscité entre temps (désolé Kyoya et Ryuga), faut pas dire ça comme ça ! C'est marrant comme jeu ! ajouta Yu en ignorant la soudaine toux de certaines personnes.

\- Bah, tu veux que je le dise comment ?

Yu entremêla ses doigts et répéta les trois noms d'une manière si niaise que les différentes réactions ne furent que deux: certains éclatèrent de rire, et les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel. Kenta déglutit et tenta d'imiter Yu, ce qui lui donne une voix située quelque part entre celle de Donald Duck et celle de Winnie l'Ourson. Ce qui ne manqua pas de provoquer une hilarité générale, cette fois-ci partagée par tout le monde.

L'ambiance devint aussitôt plus détendue après ça. Kenta choisi de tuer Masamune et lui donna une mémorable gifle (Kyoya n'avait pas toujours fini de rire), de ne rien faire avec Chao Chin, au plus soulagement de celui-ci, et d'embrasser Toby. Le bisou ne dura qu'une demi seconde, mais ça faisait partie du jeu. Étonnamment, tout le monde joua le jeu, même quand Chris avait du embrasser Yu à cause de sa série (Ryuga, King, Yu). Il frappa Ryuga, pour se venger de la fois où le dernier avait tenté de lui voler son pouvoir.

Mais les choses ne devinrent vraiment intéressant que lorsque ce fut le tour de Dynamis. Le bladeur de Jupiter eut les trois noms suivants: Madoka, Masamune, Ryuga. A la vue de ce dernier nom, le cœur de Dynamis s'accéléra.

 _Dans toutes les personnes présentes, il a fallu que je tombe sur LUI !_

Il ne s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments que la veille, quand il s'était incrusté dans le plan de Ryuga et Kyoya. Mais ça faisaitt quelques temps maintenant que son pouls s'accélérait à la vue de l'homme aux cheveux rouges et blancs. Son estomac se remplissait de papillons, et il résistait à la tentation de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Cependant, sa confiance en lui était loin d'être au rendez-vous.

 _Commentaire un garçon comme lui pourrait aimer un garçon comme moi ? Je ne sais pas s'il préfère les garçons ou les filles ..._

\- Euh ...

\- Dynamis, on n'a pas toute la nuit ! s'impatienta Yu.

\- Une minute, j'hésite.

\- C'est quoi ta série ?

\- Madoka, Masamune, Ryuga.

\- Pour le moi le choix serait évident ! lança King, qui s'était récemment mis en couple avec Masamune.

Son copain rougit en entendant ses mots. Il se dit alors qu'il avait le meilleur petit ami du monde. Dynamis décida de se jeter à l'eau.

\- Je vais tuer Masamune (il lui donna une pichenette sur la tête), ne rien faire avec ... (il déglutit) Madoka ...

Le silence qui suivit gêna énormément le bladeur de Jupiter. Il se leva, posa ses lèvres sur celles de Ryuga. Il ignora la sensation d'euphorie qu'il ressentit, et regagna vite fait sa place. Chacun pensa alors que ce n'était qu'un petit événement sans conséquence. Mais lorsque le dernier joueur, Ryuga, embrassa à son tour Dynamis, chacun a dit qu'il avait la chance de ne pas être cardiaque.

Yu fit la moue et croisa les bras. Voilà, c'était fini. Tout le monde y était passé, c'était terminé, bien trop vite à son goût. Il avait vraiment espéré rire, et il avait beaucoup rit ! Mais il songea que son jeu avait énormément de potentiel, et il promit de le ressortir, avec quelques modifications ! Mais fallait-il encore les trouver...

Au milieu de la nuit, Dynamis se leva pour boire un peu d'eau. Mais quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière, lui bloqua les mains dans le dos, la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Dynamis crut d'abord à une erreur, quand il vit l'élu de son cœur. Mais c'était réel, et l'un des moments les plus magiques de cette semaine. Il pensa alors qu'il devrait remercier Yu. Ses idées tenaient plus du génie que de la bêtise, finalement. Il avait même presque envie de connaître l'idée de jeu prévue pour le lendemain.

Presque.

* * *

 **Moi : Alors je tiens à dire qu'il y a eu un bug sur ce chapitre, donc ci certains bout de phrases n'ont pas de sens, c'est normal !**

 **Ryuga : DIS MOI QU'IL NE S'EST RIEN PASSE.**

 **Moi : Il ne s'est rien passé, cette fic est Rated K, je te rappelle.**

 **Ryuga : Ouf...**

 **Moi : Reviews please. ^^**


	4. Loup-Garou, déjanté ? Mais non, voyons !

**Moi : La meilleure idée que j'ai eu pour cette fic ! ^^**

 **Kyoya : Perso, j'aurais plutôt dit la pire...**

 **Moi : Peut-être, mais je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. ^^**

 **Kyoya : Grrr...**

 **Madoka : Ca pourrait être marrant. ^^**

 **Yu : Evidemment ! Fairy Selene ne possède pas Beyblade métal fight ! ^^**

 **Ryuga : T'as changé de pseudo ?**

 **Moi : Et c'est seulement maintenant qu'il le remarque... -_-' Enfin, bonne lecture à tous ! ^^**

* * *

Le quatrième soir fut aussi mouvementé que le deuxième. Et pourtant, c'était dur d'y arriver. Mais la bande de zigotos vivant dans le manoir étaient, pour la plupart, surexcité par rapport au jeu proposé par Yu, qui, cette fois, avait fait l'unanimité. Yu voulait jouer au Loup Garou, et le pire... C'était qu'il connaissait les extensions.

Kyoya était d'humeur maussade depuis ce matin. Il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards noirs à Ryuga et Dynamis, qui ne se quittaient plus depuis ce matin. Kyoya ne savait même pas pourquoi il faisait ça. C'était vrai quoi, ils avaient le droit d'être en couple, alors que lui arrivait-il ? Il se demandait s'il n'était pas un peu jaloux. Il sursauta à cette idée. Lui, jaloux ? Et puis quoi encore ?! Pourquoi, il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer lui et Gingka se promenant de la même manière... A cette pensée, il se demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait. Hagane était certes son genre de mecs (eh oui, Mesdames et Messieurs, Kyoya aimait les hommes optimistes et naïfs !), ce n'était pas une raison...

Il secoua la tête, et préféra se concentrer sur le jeu. Tout le monde s'était réuni en cercle.

\- C'est qui le maître du jeu ? demanda Chris.

\- Moi ! répondit Yu en sautant et en agitant les bras.

Chris soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien sûr, râla t-il. Pourquoi ai-je posé la question... ?

Yu, tout content, ignora sa remarque et commença à distribuer les cartes. En donnant sa carte à Kenta, il sourit d'un air entendu. Kenta, comprenant à quoi il pensait, déglutit, mais hocha la tête. Il avait accepté ce que lui avait demandé Yu, il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant.

\- Tout le monde a une carte ? demanda Yu, qui tout à coup devint sérieux.

Les autres joueurs se regardèrent, surpris du changement de ton de Yu. Que lui arrivait-il ? Kyoya fronça les sourcils. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment... Que préparait le blondinet ? Il n'avait pas la moindre confiance en Yu. Il chercha du soutient auprès de Ryuga, mais celui-ci était trop occupé à chuchoter à l'oreille de son petit-ami. Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Ryuga Atsuka pourrait être aussi amoureux de quelqu'un... Car Ryuga était dingue de Dynamis, ça se voyait à trois kilomètres.

Kyoya soupira et regarda sa carte. Il découvrit son rôle, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était un rôle qui lui plaisait bien...

Yu entama alors son monologue de maître du jeu, qui fit plutôt bien, ce qui acheva de surprendre tout le monde. Kyoya, quant à lui, trouva son comportement de plus en plus suspect.

\- Après une longue journée habituelle, dit Yu, les habitants du village allèrent se coucher, en attendant que les loups-garous fassent leur apparition. Tout le monde dort... Même toi, King !

Le bladeur aux cheveux bleus sursauta et maugréa, avant de fermer les yeux. Yu appela d'abord Cupidon. Celui-ci se réveilla, et, la boule au ventre, désigna les deux amoureux, avant de s'empresser de baisser la tête de nouveau.

\- A présent, je vais toucher la tête des deux amoureux.

Kyoya attendit calmement. Il était certain de ne pas avoir été choisi, Cupidon ne devait pas être suicidaire, qui que se soit. Alors il dut se retenir de bondir quand il sentit la main de Yu se poser sur son crâne. De mauvaise grâce, il ouvrit les yeux, et manqua de s'évanouir en croisant les magnifiques yeux dorés de Gingka...

Gingka dut se retenir de tomber dans les pommes. Son coeur s'emballa, et il détourna aussitôt le regard, gêné. Kyoya crut que Gingka était déçu, et son coeur se serra. Gingka ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Il devait aimer les filles, ou, même s'il était gay, ou bisexuel, il devait aimer les gars simples et enjoué. L'exact contraire de Kyoya...

\- Vous pouvez vous rendormir, murmura Yu.

Kyoya ferma les yeux. Les rôles défilèrent. Le Chien-Loup choisit son camp, le Salvateur protégea sa personne, etc. Le "lendemain matin", Yu fit ouvrir les yeux à tout le monde, et dit que Toby était mort. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs soupira, et Yu montra sa carte aux autres joueurs, après avoir demandé si la Servante Dévouée souhaitait prendre son rôle. Toby était un Villageois.

Chacun regarda les autres, cherchant à lire dans leur regard. Cette ambiance fut brisée quand Masamune se pencha un peu trop en avant, et tomba en avant, malgré le fait qu'il soit assis par terre.

Après s'être foutu de la gueule de M, Ryuga prit la parole.

\- J'ai entendu du bruit, de son côté ! dit-il en montrant Masamune du doigt.

\- Hé Ryugi, protesta Yu, avec son air taquin habituel, on montra pas du doigt !

\- Le maître du jeu, il ferme sa gueule ! lui rétorqua l'empereur dragon !

\- Eh bah moi, je dis que Ryuga c'est un loup ! cria Masamune. Il m'accuse, c'est bizarre ! Il peut pas savoir que je suis un loup, s'il en est pas un lui-même !

Silence. Yu croisa les bras, haussa un sourcil en direction du bladeur aux yeux marrons. Kyoya ne retint pas son rire, et même Gingka pouffa. Masamune, en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, provoquant un faceplam de la part de son petit-ami, King.

\- Pourquoi je sors avec lui, déjà... ? se demanda ce dernier.

\- Parce que tu es stupide, chuchota Chris, trop bas pour que King ne puisse l'entendre.

En revanche, Ryuga, son voisin de droite, l'entendit et éclata de rire. Dynamis, agrippé au bras de son petit-ami, lui jeta un regard entendu. Quand Ryuga lui demanda où était le problème, le bladeur de Jupiter secoua la tête en souriant. Ryuga ne changera jamais... Mais c'était ce qui faisait son charme.

Finalement, tout le monde vota contre Masamune, qui tenta tant bien que mal de se défendre.

\- Mais non, je ne suis pas un loup ! C'était du bluf, ha ha ha !

Sauf que personne ne le crut. Yu saisit un coin de la carte de Masamune, et déclara :

\- Est-ce que la Servante Dévouée souhaite prendre son rôle ?

Un chant de cigale se fit entendre. Yu releva alors la carte, révélant une carte de Loup-Garou. Une autre nuit passa, et cette fois c'est Chi-Yun qui mourut. Pas de Servante Dévouée en vue, donc Yu révéla que le chinois était le Chasseur. Chi-Yun choisit de tuer Chris. Toujours pas de Servante Dévouée, Chris était l'Enfant Sauvage.

\- Ca te va tellement bien comme rôle ! le railla Ryuga.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?! rétorqua Chris.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

\- Bah non justement, dis-moi !

\- Tu vois ? T'es même pas capable de comprendre des insultes !

\- Sans doute plus que toi, parodie de dragon !

\- QUOI ?!

Ryuga se dressa sur ses pieds. Dynamis fut embarqué dans son lever, et tomba par terre. Ryuga se jeta sur Chris, qui se leva lui aussi. Dashan, avec un réflexe digne d'un maître ninja, l'attrapa par derrière.

\- Pas de meurtres, on est là pour s'amuser ! dit-il.

Ryuga lui jeta son poing vers le visage, mais Dashan lui attrapa le poignet et lui fit une prise de karaté. Un grand silence régna dans la pièce, puis il fut brisé par des éclats de rire. Ryuga se releva, lança un regard noir au capitaine des Wang Hu Zong, et retourna à sa place. Yu, comme si de rien n'était, relança le vote. Chris étant déjà mort, Ryuga jeta son dévolu sur Dashan. Cependant, ce fut alors un grand moment de solitude, car personne ne le suivit.

Finalement, le village décida de tuer Nile, sans trop de raisons valables. L'égyptien haussa les épaules, et montra sa carte avant même que Yu ne parle de la Servante Dévouée.

\- Mais Nile ! protesta Yu.

\- Regarde ma carte, dit juste Nile.

Yu se tourna vers la carte du roux aux yeux verts, et vit que Nile était la Servante Dévouée.

\- Ah, lâcha t-il.

\- B ! cria Masamune.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui. Son sourire béat s'effaça aussitôt et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. La troisième nuit passa, et Yu lança, provoquant ainsi la surprise de chacun.

\- Alors, cette nuit, il y a eu trois morts. Zéo, King et Ryuga.

\- PARDON ?! s'écria ce dernier.

\- Désolé Ryugi, c'est pas moi la Sorci... Euh je veux dire je suis pas dans le jeu ! se rattrapa t-il.

\- C'EST QUI LA SORCIÈRE, QUE JE LA BUTE ?!

Evidemment, personne ne réagit. Ryuga balança sa carte, révélant le Loup-Garou Blanc.

\- Fais chier, dit-il.

Dynamis se pencha vers son oreille, et lui chuchota qu'il allait le venger. Alors que Ryuga allait rétorquer qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, King cria :

\- T'as mis le Grand Méchant Loup ?

\- Oui, répondit Yu.

\- C'est pour ça les trois morts alors, comprit Madoka.

Ryuga leva les yeux au ciel, mais il ne fit pas de commentaires, devant le regard entendu de son petit-ami. Zéo dit qu'il était la Petite Fille, et sa carte le confirma. Après que Kyoya et Chris se soient foutu de sa gueule, King put dire qu'il était Bouc Émissaire.

Quelques jours et nuits passèrent, sans incident notable. A part quelques scènes de violentes disputes, de transformations en chair à saucisse et de Troisièmes Guerres Mondiales, rien ne se passa. Finalement, il ne resta plus que Kyoya, Gingka, Kenta, Hikaru, Dashan et Hyoma.

\- Donc, Hyoma est mort, conclut Yu en saisissant la carte du bladeur d'Aries. Et c'était... L'infect Père des Loups !

Gingka leva le poing, et se retourna vers Kyoya. Ce dernier ne détourna pas le regard, et ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que les autres se demandent ce qu'il se passait. Les deux détournèrent aussitôt le regard. Yu déclara la nuit, et le lendemain, Hikaru et Dashan étaient morts, la faute au Grand Méchant Loup, le seul loup restant. Gingka jeta un regard en coin à Kyoya, assez furtif pour que les autres ne le voient pas, mais assez insistant pour que Kyoya le remarque. Ce dernier sourit. Ils allaient gagner.

Soudain, une idée surgit dans son cerveau. Cupidon n'était pas encore mort... Et ça ne pouvait pas être Gingka. Kenta... Mais pourquoi les avaient-ils mis ensemble ? Il était suicidaire ? Quoique... Kyoya appréciait le geste de Kenta, mais il ne put même pas se l'avouer à lui-même.

A la fin de la journée du jeu, Yu déclara :

\- Victoire des amoureux !

Alors que les morts ouvraient des yeux ronds, Gingka hurla :

\- OUAIS ON A GAGNE ! ON A GAGNE !

Il tendit sa paume à Kyoya, mais celui-ci ne topa pas. Dans un élan de courage, le bladeur de Leone attrapa Gingka par le cou et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Gingka, au comble du bonheur, enroula ses bras autour du coup de Kyoya et y répondit. Le monde n'existait plus, pour eux. Seul comptait la chaleur et la douceur de ce merveilleux moment. Quand ce fut fini, Kyoya ignora les remarques des autres et chuchota, de manière à ce que seul Gingka l'entende :

\- On a gagné.

* * *

 **Moi : Et un chapitre de moins à faire ! Ouf !**

 **Kyoya : J'ai embrassé Hagane ? Meurtre. Meurtre. Meurtre. Meurtre.**

 **Ryuga : J'ai été mis à terre par Wang ?** **Meurtre. Meurtre. Meurtre. Meurtre.**

 **Moi : Oulà... Je vais courir, moi. ^^' Review please ! ^^' *court le plus vite possible, poursuivie par un Kyoya et un Ryuga, armes en mains, plus que furax***


	5. Je n'ai jamais

**Moi : Me revoici. ^^**

 **Kyoya : Oh non pas toi !**

 **Moi : Merci pour l'accueil, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^**

 **Ryuga : Elle est stupide ou bien... ?**

 **Chris : Non. C'est juste qu'elle se fout de sa gueule.**

 **Kyoya : *aura sombre* C'est vrai ça... ?**

 **Moi : Peut-être... ;) Au fait, n'essaye pas de m'attraper, je suis trop rapide pour vous. ^^ Enfin, surtout trop douée à cache-cache. XD**

 **Ryuga et Kyoya : Grrr...**

 **Moi : Bonne lecture ! ^^ Et les alcools cités dans ce chapitre ne sont pas là pour un placement de produit, merci de votre compréhension ! ^^ Et aussi, une allusion est glissée dans ce chapitre. Vous êtes prévenus ! ^^**

* * *

Pdv Chris.

Depuis le début de cette semaine, c'était la première fois que j'étais vraiment emballé par une idée de Yu. Le Loup-Garou d'hier m'avait bien plus, mais une partie de Je n'ai jamais, ça, c'était vraiment génial ! J'adorais ce jeu ! J'aimais surtout quand ça partait dans des sujets plus... Intimes. C'était vrai quoi, les questions softs, c'était bien... Quand on avait dix ans ! En plus, en se débrouillant bien, le jeu pouvait se finir d'une manière très plaisante... Enfin, n'ayant pas de petit-ami, et n'étant même pas amoureux, ça ne me concernait pas. Enfin, c'était vite dit, étant donné que Bao nous avait rejoint ce matin, et que j'avais déjà imaginé quelques trucs avec lui... Bah quoi, j'avais droit aux fantasmes, quand même !

J'avais demandé à Yu si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour l'aider, car je m'ennuyais. On aurait dit que je venais de lui proposer des glaces à vie. Il me confia la mission d'aller chercher de l'alcool. Il me lança qu'il avait déjà prévu de me le demander.

\- Pourquoi moi ? l'interrogeai-je.

\- Parce qu'il faut être majeur pour acheter de l'alcool, et tu es l'un des rares à pouvoir passer pour un majeur ! Il y a aussi Ryuga, Kyoya et Nile, mais les deux premiers sont des têtes de pioche, et Nile n'oserait jamais faire un truc illégal.

En effet, vu sous cet angle... Ce fut donc ainsi que je me retrouva à faire le mur... En plein jour. La logique à toute épreuve. Mais bon, il fallait que j'échappe à l'œil expert de Ryo. Et le père de Gingka voyait tout, c'était un truc de dingue ! Le soir, quand il partait du manoir, c'était comme si on nous enlevait un poids de la poitrine. Bref, j'achetai de l'alcool. Le vendeur ne me demanda même pas ma carte d'identité, j'avais vraiment l'air plus âgé ? M'enfin...

J'achetai aussi de la nourriture supplémentaire, car faire un jeu à boire sans bouffer, c'était suicidaire. Et si Ryo remarquait qu'on était bourrés et qu'il manquait de la nourriture, on allait passer un sale quart d'heure, demain. Mon porte-monnaie m'en voudra pendant un temps, mais ça en valait la peine, pour une fois que nous allions nous amuser avec un jeu qui était à mon goût !

Je rentrais au manoir vers 16 h, et jetai un caillou sur la fenêtre que je partageais avec Tsubasa. Celui-ci n'avait pas été très emballé par la nouvelle idée de Yu, mais punaise, ce gosse était vraiment super doué pour obliger les gens à faire ce qu'il voulait ! Tsubasa m'ouvrit la fenêtre, je rajustai mon sac, qui était d'ailleurs hyper lourd, sur mes épaules et entamai l'escalade du mur. Quand enfin je fus de retour dans notre chambre, je ne pus retenir un soupir de soulagement en posant mon sac.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as acheté pour que ça pèse autant ? me demanda Tsubasa.

\- De la bouffe, de la tequila, du whisky, du rhum, et de la vodka ! répondis-je.

Il fit la grimace, ce que je pouvais comprendre. Il fallait bien avouer que je n'avais pas pris des alcools softs, comme le cidre... Enfin bon, je n'avais pas pris de l'absinthe, non plus ! M'enfin, s'il y en avait eu au magasin, peut-être que j'en aurais pris... Oh, et puis zut, il n'y en avait pas, alors la question ne posait pas !

\- Désolé Tsubasa, je sais que l'alcool n'est pas trop ton fort, dis-je.

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire... soupira t-il. C'est quoi le moins fort dans tout ce que tu as pris ?

\- La tequila, répondis-je.

Même si, pour moi c'était évident... Les différentes connaissances variaient vraiment d'une personne à l'autre.

\- Bah je prendrais ça, alors.

Je me retins de pouffer. Ce pauvre Tsubasa. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que j'avais fait une petite suggestion à Yu : faire pleins de verres des différents alcools, et les attribuer au hasard ! Si ça se trouve, le pauvre garçon aux yeux dorés allait se retrouver avec du rhum ! J'avais tellement hâte d'y être que je trépignai tout le reste de la journée, ce qui n'échappa à l'œil de Ryo. Il n'arrêtait pas de me lancer des regard suspicieux, mais je lui lançai mon sourire le plus angélique et il finit par se désintéresser de moi. Lorsque qu'enfin il partit, vers 20 heures, je me mis immédiatement à la recherche de Yu. Le diablotin déguisé en ange était dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Tithi.

\- Il est parti ! lançai-je.

Les yeux verts de mon complice s'emplirent d'étincelles et nous retournâmes dans le salon, accompagné par Tithi, qui avait déjà oublié à quoi nous allions jouer aujourd'hui. De toute façon, il était hors de danger, lui. Nous avions décidé de ne pas faire boire les petits, donc lui, Yu et Kenta ne risquaient rien pour ce soir. Les autres, en revanche...

Dés que nous fûmes tous installés dans le salon, Yu distribua les verres. Je m'étais installé sur l'accoudoir droit du canapé, et dés que Yu me donna mon verre, je m'empressai d'y jeter un oeil. Je n'arrivai pas à identifier l'alcool rien qu'en y regardant, mais j'étais curieux de savoir ce dont j'avais hérité. Pas un truc plus léger, j'espère !

\- Bon, lança Yu, qui veut expliquer les règles ?

\- Oh ça va, râla Kyoya, un bras passé autour des épaules de Gingka, c'est bon, on connait !

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, hier soir, ils ne se décollaient pas. D'abord King et Masamune, qui étaient déjà ensemble avant cette semaine, Ryuga et Dynamis, et maintenant Kyoya et Gingka ! Il y avait de plus en plus de couples dans ce manoir... Si ça continuait comme ça, mon esprit pervers allait s'imaginer des choses !

\- Euh... Non, pas tous, le contredit timidement Yuki, en rougissant un peu.

\- Je vais expliquer, déclarai-je. Vous avez tous un verre, c'est bon ?

Tous hochèrent la tête, et je continuai mes explications.

\- Bien. Donc, quelqu'un va faire une affirmation qui commence par "Je n'ai jamais". Par exemple : je n'ai jamais embêté un de mes amis. Si cette affirmation est vraie pour vous, vous buvez une gorgée de votre verre, si elle est fausse, vous n'y touchez pas. Et interdiction de mentir, OK ? Sinon le jeu n'est plus drôle. Aussi, vous n'avez pas le droit de partir avant la fin du jeu.

\- OK, je crois que j'ai compris, fit Yuki.

\- Comment ça, on ne pourra pas partir ? s'inquiéta Dynamis.

\- T'inquiète pas Dynamis, lui chuchota son petit-ami, on est entre nous, tu pourras être honnête.

Malgré cela, on sentait que certains commençaient à être gêné, cependant personne ne tenta de quitter le jeu. Ils savaient tous que ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer. Un léger silence s'installa. Personne n'osait démarrer le jeu. Je souris, j'avais bien envie de commencer, mais je préfère attendre que le jeu s'aventure sur des affirmations plus glissantes... Kyoya soupira et lança :

\- Je n'ai jamais cassé un verre.

Hum, pas terrible comme affirmation, mais bon, je n'allais pas me risquer à faire des commentaires, je tenais à la vie quand même ! Je bus une gorgée, je ne me souvenais avoir déjà cassé un verre, et sut que mon verre contenait de la vodka. Génial, j'adorai ça ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un oeil à Tsubasa. Il avait bu, et avait l'air soulagé. Il devait avoir eu de la tequila, il avait eu de la chance.

\- Je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur une personne présente dans cette pièce, proposa d'un coup Ryuga.

Puis il posa son verre à côté de lui, évidemment. J'étais bien content, moi : je n'aurais pas eu à attendre des plombes avant d'entendre des choses intéressantes ! Bon, je buvais ou pas... ? J'avais déjà été attiré par Bao, mais bon... Aller Chris, c'est toi qui a dit aux autres de ne pas mentir, ce serait hypocrite de trahir cet engagement. Donc, je ne bus pas, et après un regard vers Bao, assis par terre, le dos appuyé contre le canapé ou j'étais assis (ce qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir), et vis que son verre était posé à une bonne dizaine de centimètres de lui. Tiens tiens...

Extrêmement curieux sur ce sujet, je jetai un oeil à tout le monde. Evidemment, toutes les personnes en couples n'avaient pas touché à leurs verres, mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls : Dashan, Ryuto, Kakeru et Zéo ne touchèrent pas à leurs verres non plus. Mais dis donc, c'est qu'on apprend des choses ! Bon, maintenant je pouvais entrer en scène...

\- Je n'ai jamais couché avec quelqu'un, fis-je.

Cette phrase fit son petit effet. Presque tout le monde me regarda, bouche bée, comme je venais de leur annoncer que j'étais enceinte. Décidément, quelle bande de petites natures ! Je roulai des yeux et croisai les bras, pour montrer que je ne toucherai pas à mon verre. Ryuga et Kyoya m'imitèrent, contrairement à leurs copains qui burent. Je baissai les yeux vers Bao et vit qu'il était aussi en train de boire, les joues rouges. Etait-il en train de penser au fruit de ses fantasmes... ?

Comme à chaque fois, je fis un petit bilan de qui buvait et qui ne buvait pas. Je n'eus pas vraiment de surprises, les personnes que je pensaient vierges l'étaient bien, à l'exception de Tsubasa et de Toby. La curiosité me dévorait, mais bon, je n'avais pas envie qu'on me pose des questions, alors je n'allais pas me la jouer gars paradoxal.

\- Je n'ai jamais battu Gingka, avança Masamune, les joues déjà rougies.

Déjà ?! Il n'avait bu que deux fois, et il commençait déjà à être bourré ?! Même avec du rhum, juste deux gorgées, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un qui tenait aussi mal l'alcool ! Bref... Tout le monde, à l'exception de Ryuga, et bien sûr de Gingka, bu. Dynamis regardait son verre, et lança :

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais, moi ? La seule fois où j'ai combattu Gingka, nous n'avons pas terminé le combat.

\- Tu as bu combien de fois ? demanda Yuki.

\- Deux.

\- Ne bois pas, du coup.

Le bladeur de Jupiter hocha la tête et posa son verre. Tiens, je venais de m'en rendre compte, les deux seules personnes à avoir déjà battu (ou juste fait une sorte de match nul) étaient en couple. C'était peut-être comme ça que Ryuga avait commencé à s'intéresser à Dynamis. Enfin, pas que ça m'intéressait. Je n'aimais pas Ryuga. Disons que quand quelqu'un a essayé de te voler ton pouvoir, et de tuer en passant, tu avais un peu de mal à passer l'éponge.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait du mal à quelqu'un, déclara soudain Dashan, vautré sur un fauteuil.

Je baissai aussitôt la tête. Aïe... Là, je ne pouvais pas boire... C'était un sujet très sensible, pour moi. Durant ma carrière de bladeur mercenaire, j'avais été amené à faire des choses illégales. Jamais des choses trop horribles, comme le meurtre ou le viol, car de toute façon j'aurai immédiatement refusé ce genre de proposition, mais j'avais blessé des gens. Certains avaient fini à l'hôpital, par ma faute. Bon, ils s'en étaient tous sorti, et allaient très bien, maintenant, mais tout de même...

En baissant les yeux vers Bao, comme j'en avais à présent le réflexe, je vis que lui aussi me regardait. Il avait la tête penchée vers moi. Il rougit en croisant mon regard, mais ne le détourna pas. Je ressentis aussitôt mon coeur s'accélérer. Peut-être que ce que je ressentais pour Bao n'était pas que de l'attirance, finalement. Ce mec avait une belle personnalité, derrière ses airs de bad boy. Et puis, il était aussi diablement beau, fallait bien que je me l'avoue ! Cette fois, c'était décidé, j'allai profiter de cette soirée !

Je remarquai qu'il n'avait pas bu non plu. Quelques regards s'attardèrent sur nous, mais jamais de manière trop insistante. De toute façon, nous n'étions pas les seuls : Ryuga, Kyoya et Kakeru n'avaient rien bu non plus. De toute façon, si Ryuga avait bu, j'aurai eu le droit de protester.

\- Je n'ai jamais été dominé, fit Kakeru.

Le retour des regards consternés ! Je ne m'en lassais pas, décidément ! Je fis tourner mon verre dans mes mains. Hum... J'avais une réputation à tenir, mais je n'allais pas mentir. J'avais déjà été dominé. Plus d'une fois, même. Mais c'était une affirmation que j'aurai aimé garder secrète. M'enfin, c'était le jeu. Aussi, je ne bus pas de nouveau. Ryuga eut un petit rire, pour se foutre de ma gueule, et vida son verre d'une traite. Dynamis leva les yeux au ciel, mi-amusé, mi-désespéré par son petit-ami.

Les affirmations s'enchaînèrent, certaines bien que gênantes que d'autres. Alors que je fouillai dans ma mémoire pour pouvoir répondre à l'affirmation : "je n'ai jamais eu envie de tuer quelqu'un", Yu s'endormit assis. Ce fut ce qui déclencha l'arrêt du jeu. En même temps, il était près de minuit, nous avions quand même joué près de trois heures. Bon, c'était pas tout ça, mais j'avais un truc à faire moi. Bao n'avait bu que trois fois, dans tout le jeu. Il n'était donc pas soûl, à moins d'avoir une résistance à l'alcool digne de celle de Masamune.

Je lui demandai de me suivre, et il obéit. Je l'emmenai vers sa chambre, vu qu'il dormait seul. Heureusement que les murs des chambres étaient insonorisés, pour des raisons que je devinai sans peine. Ca arrangeait bien mes affaires... Alors qu'il se demandait ce que j'allais lui dire, je le saisis par le col et l'embrassai violemment. Vu les cabrioles de mon coeur, j'avais grandement sous-estimé mes sentiments pour le châtain, je l'aimais. Comme il répondit à mon baiser, je pris ça pour invitation et le jetai sur le lit.

Décidément, j'adorai vraiment ce jeu. Il finissait vraiment d'une manière plaisante, cette nuit.

* * *

 **Moi : Et moi je file changer le Rated pour le mettre en T ! ^^**

 **Gingka : Chris x Bao ? Tu sors ça d'où ?**

 **Moi : Du plus profond de mon imagination ! ^^**

 **Ryuga : C'était pas drôle.**

 **Moi : M'en fous, on aura appris des trucs. ^^**

 **Kyoya : *fusil en main* : Écartez-vous, je vais la tuer !**

 **Moi : Euh... Review please... ? Et aussi... Sauveeeeeez-moooooi ! *part en courant, poursuivie par Kyoya***


	6. Par le pouvoir du karaoké !

**Kyoya : T'ES DÉJÀ DE RETOUR TOI ?!**

 **Moi : Oui. ^^**

 **Ryuga : Mais tu nous as laissé à peine une semaine de répit !**

 **Moi : Je sais, mais il faut a-bso-lu-ment que je termine des fics ! Il y a un fandom sur lequel j'ai trop envie d'écrire ! Mais je peux pas car j'ai trop de fics en cours... TT_TT**

 **Chris : Et c'est quoi ce fandom ?**

 **Moi : Beyblade Burst. Mais dis-moi, t'es pas un peu crevé toi ? ^^**

 **Chris : Oui bah, la faute à qui ?!**

 **Moi : Aucune idée. ^^ XD Je ne possède pas Beyblade Métal Fight, bonne lecture. ^^ Et je ne fais pas de la pub pour des chanteurs, les extraits de chansons présents dans ce chapitre ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

\- Tsubasa, je sais que tu planques Yu. Dis-moi où il est.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Kyoya.

Le bladeur de Leone se massa les tempes, en essayant vainement de rester calme. Cette fois, Yu était allé trop loin dans son délire de jeu. Un karaoké les yeux bandés ! Le blond avait décidé qu'ils devraient chanter à l'aveugle, et que s'ils se trompaient dans les paroles ou ne connaissaient pas la chanson choisie, ils devraient raconter une anecdote gênante de leur vie ! Cette fois, il allait commettre un meurtre. Il était certain que Ryuga allait l'aider, mais même pas ! L'empereur dragon avait accepté ! Sa relation avec Dynamis commençait à le ramollir...

Kyoya s'approcha très près de Tsubasa, et ce dernier, en tentant de reculer, ce retrouva dos au mur. Dans le sens littéral autant que dans le sens figuré. Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de sa tempe, tandis qu'il se fabriquait un sourire de façade.

\- Je ne sais pas où est Yu, insista t-il.

Kyoya, absolument pas dupe, appuya sa main sur la tranchée de Tsubasa, qui ne dit rien quand même. Il savait que Kyoya n'irait pas jusqu'à le tuer, et il avait raison. Au bout de deux minutes, Kyoya le relâcha, et Tsubasa se laissa glisser à terre, la gorge en feu.

\- Tsubasa, où est Yu ? demanda Kyoya d'un ton calme, mais qui laissait quand même entendre sa colère.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire, j'ai promis de le cacher jusqu'à ce soir.

Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la chambre de Tsubasa et Chris. Il était pas très loin de 17 heures, il n'aurait pas à attendre éternellement. Cependant, les trois heures qui précédèrent le départ de Ryo et la sortie de Yu lui parurent une éternité. Quand enfin il aperçut le blond, il fit craquer ses doigts et s'approcha de lui. Après lui avoir donné une bonne droite dans la tempe, il s'était calmé. Après de longues minutes d'argumentations, Kyoya accepta de chanter, à la condition qu'il ne chanterait pas un truc niais. En réalité, il adorait chanter, mais c'était une passion qu'il tenait à garder secrète.

Comme d'habitude, tout le monde se réunit dans le salon. Yu alluma sa machine à karaoké installée plus tôt dans la journée, avec l'aide de Ryo et Dashan. Le pauvre chinois récoltait d'ailleurs pas mal de regards noirs de personne comme Chris ou Ryuga. Kyoya lui en envoya quelques-uns pour la forme, mais finalement il était plutôt content. Mais il avait une réputation à tenir, hors de question que tout le monde sache qu'il aimait chanter !

\- Désolé pour ceux qui ne sont pas trop emballés par cette idée, lança Yu après avoir allumé sa machine. Mais après le jeu un peu osé d'hier, je me suis dit que quelque chose de plus simple était une bonne idée.

En repensant à la soirée d'hier, Chris lança un regard amoureux à Bao, qui le lui rendit. Personne n'était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux hier soir, ils pensaient qu'ils s'étaient juste déclarés. Et les deux adolescents jugeaient que c'était mieux ainsi. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être au courant.

\- Quelque chose de plus simple ? répéta Madoka d'un ton septique.

Yu se passa la main dans ses cheveux, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, et reprit :

\- Oui, je sais. Mais bon, c'est quand même pas au niveau d'un jeu à boire !

Yu avait décidé de pimenter un peu le karaoké, malgré ce qu'il avait dit. La personne dont ce serait le tour de chanter aurait les yeux bandés, pour ne pas voir l'écran du karaoké. Quelqu'un déciderait de la chanson à lui mettre. Si le chanteur ne connaissait pas la chanson, l'autre changerait jusqu'à en avoir une que le chanteur connaisse. Et si ce dernier se trompait dans les paroles, il devrait raconter une anecdote gênante de sa vie.

En sachant cela, certains avaient soupiré. Des scènes gênantes, ils en avaient plus vécu en une semaine que de tout le reste de leur vie. Mais ce n'était comme s'ils avaient le choix... Le blond était tellement doué pour obliger tout le monde à faire ce qu'il voulait que certains se demandaient s'il n'était pas possédé par un démon, sous ses airs angéliques...

La première à passer fut Hikaru, désignée par un tirage au sort. Elle accepta de bonne grâce d'être la première. Chanter n'était pas sa passion, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. C'est Bao qui dut choisir sa chanson. Ne sachant pas quoi choisir, il mit une chanson au hasard. Hikaru eut un sourire, elle connaissait cette chanson, c'était même une de ses préférées.

 _Ce n'est pas quand tout est beau, quand tout est beau que l'amour se teste_  
 _T'as toujours besoin d'faire le show, surveille tes mots et tes gestes_  
 _Tu peux garder tes mots, ils sonnent faux, un peu comme le reste_  
 _J'ai pardonné, j'ai pardonné et j'veux plus supporter_

 _Notre histoire aujourd'hui n'est plus qu'une parodie_  
 _Puisqu'on c'est tout dit, j'm'enfuis_

 _Pourquoi m'sourire ? J'ai l'coeur rempli de flammes_  
 _J'vais pas courir, pleurer ou faire un drame_  
 _J'm'en fous ! J'm'en fous !_  
 _J'm'en fous ! J'm'en fous !_

 _Ceux qui font souffrir sont souvent ceux qui disent je t'aime_

 _T'as voulu jouer, tu récoltes ce que tu sèmes... [...]_

 _(Extrait de la chanson : "J'm'en fous ! " de Sindy)_

A la fin de la chanson, elle sourit, soulagée. Pas besoin de raconter un truc gênant sur elle, elle ne s'était pas trompée ! Elle regagna sa place sous les gentils applaudissements de ses amis. La jeune fille avait une voix plutôt banale, mais agréable à entendre. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Kyoya, qui était à la gauche de Hikaru. Tithi, à la gauche de Bao, fouilla dans le répertoire de la machine à karaoké, avant de trouver son bonheur.

Quand Kyoya reconnut la chanson, il vit rouge, même avec un bandeau sur les yeux. Il réussit à attraper Tithi à la gorge.

\- HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE CHANTE CA ! hurla le bladeur de Leone.

\- Mais ce serait marrant ! insista Tithi en se débattant.

\- NON ! confirma Kyoya.

\- Je ne connais pas, intervint Kenta. Comment s'appelle cette chanson ?

\- "Le lion est mort ce soir", répondit Yuki.

Kenta éclata de rire, qu'il tenta tant bien que mal de retenir. Imaginer Kyoya chanter une chanson portant ce titre était très comique ! Kakeru, quant à lui, était allongé à l'envers sur un fauteuil (les pieds appuyés contre le haut et la tête en bas) pour essayer de faire cesser son hilarité. Il dut cependant se remettre à l'endroit pour éviter que le sang ne lui monte à la tête. Hélas, Kyoya dut quand même chanter la chanson, mais se trompa dans le refrain.

\- Hé frangin, raconte-lui le coup du restau ! proposa Kakeru pour l'anecdote.

Kyoya soupira, enleva son bandeau et raconta à contrecœur :

\- Bah en fait, j'avais demandé au serveur où était les toilettes alors que j'étais juste à côté. Et juste après, quand j'ai voulu entrer, quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte, et je me l'étais prise dans la tronche.

\- Je n'oublierai jamais ce moment ! fit Kakeru en riant de plus belle.

\- Tu chantes super bien, dit d'un coup Gingka.

Kyoya, flatté, eut un semblant de sourire.

\- Merci.

\- J'avoue, Gingka à raison, approuva Chris.

Puis, ce fut au tour de Tsubasa de chanter. Quand il vit Yuki se lever pour aller choisir sa chanson, il lui jeta un regard entendu avant de se laisser bander les yeux par Madoka. Yuki et lui avait convenu quelque chose, plus tôt dans la journée. Pourvu que le bladeur d'Anubius s'en souvienne... Heureusement pour le garçon aux cheveux gris, Yuki n'avait pas oublié. Les premières notes de la chanson "Mon Essentiel" de Emmanuel Moire se firent entendre, et Tsubasa ouvrit la bouche.

 _Je sais ton amour_

 _Je sais l'eau versée sur mon corps_

 _Sentir son cour jour après jour_

 _J'ai remonté les tourments pour m'approcher encore_

 _J'ai ton désir ancré sur le mien_

 _J'ai ton désir ancré à mes chevilles_

 _Viens, rien ne nous retient à rien_

 _Tout ne tient qu'à nous_

 _Je fais de toi mon essentiel_

 _Tu me fais naître parmi les hommes_

 _Je fais de toi mon essentiel_

 _Celle que j'aimerais plus que personne_

 _Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne_

 _Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne_

 _Tu sais mon amour_

 _Tu sais les mots sous mes silences_

 _Ceux qu'ils avouent, couvrent et découvrent_

 _J'ai à t'offrir des croyances_

 _Pour conjurer l'absence [...]_

 _(Extrait de la chanson "Mon Essentiel", de la comédie musicale "Le Roi Soleil", chantée par Emmanuel Moire)_

Quand Tsubasa eut fini, le silence régnait dans la pièce. Puis le garçon aux yeux dorés ôta son bandeau et déclara que cette chanson était dédiée à une fille qu'il aimait par dessus tout. Madoka se mit aussitôt à gigoter, les joues rouges. Tsubasa s'agenouilla devant elle et prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Je t'aime, Madoka, chuchota t-il.

La jeune fille aux yeux bleus sourit aussitôt, les yeux pétillants de joie. Elle se jeta dans les bras du garçon, au comble du bonheur.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime !

Certains applaudirent de bon coeur, d'autres haussèrent les épaules, d'autres (Ryuga et Kyoya), crièrent : "Guimauve" ! Mais les deux nouveaux amoureux ignorèrent les réactions de leur amis, trop occupés à se faire un gros câlin. Yu sourit. C'était déjà le quatrième couple à se former, cette semaine ! Décidément, il devrait choisir Cupidon comme métier, quand il sera grand ! Ou bien diriger une agence matrimoniale... Oui, c'était une bonne idée, ça ! Le bladeur de Libra se dit alors que Yoyo et Ryugi faisait preuve de mauvaise foie, après tout c'était grâce à ses jeux qu'ils étaient en couple avec l'élu de leurs cœurs, et pourtant ils continuaient de râler ! Le jeune garçon soupira et haussa les épaules. Ils ne changeront jamais...

Madoka s'installa sur les genoux de son chéri, et le karaoké put reprendre. King fit une interprétation très personnelle de "En chantant" de Michel Sardou. Et par "personnelle", le narrateur entend "horrible, avec une voix de canard, et avec un rythme totalement infidèle à la chanson". Mais il avait le mérite (ou pas, pas sûr que les oreilles des bladeurs soient d'accord avec ça) de connaître les paroles par coeur.

\- Putain, j'espère que tu vies pas vraiment ta vie en chantant ! vociféra Ryuga, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles.

\- Oui, bah, tu feras moins le malin quand t'y seras ! rétorqua King en croisant les bras, l'air boudeur.

Rien que pour le défier, Ryuga se leva, bien que ce n'était pas son tort, et s'avança. Son petit-ami lui banda les yeux et retourna à sa place, prêt à écouter Ryuga chanter. Mais la chanson choisie par Ryuto n'était pas connue de son grand-frère.

\- Moi je connais ! lança Bao.

Yu le regarda avec un air entendu.

\- J'aurais dû me taire... ! râla le bladeur de Hades Crown en se levant avec réticence.

Ryuga lui céda sa place avec un léger sourire, et King s'empressa de le charrier. Mais après un regard qui faisait fuir les tigres lancé par Ryuga, King se tassa sur sa chaise, essayant de se faire tout petit. Bao fit une très belle interprétation de "L'assassymphonie" _(chanson extraite de la comédie musicale "Mozart l'Opéra Rock", interprétée par Florent Mothe)_.

Malheureusement pour lui, Ryuga se trompa dans les paroles de sa chanson (Believer, de Imagine Dragons).

\- Ce n'est pas juste, c'était en anglais, j'étais désavantagé ! râla l'empereur dragon.

\- Et alors ? Les autres étaient en français, c'est pas mieux, argumenta Chris.

Bien que cela le tuait de l'admettre, Ryuga dut reconnaître que le bladeur légendaire de l'hiver n'avait pas tort. Il se mit à réfléchir, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien raconter sans détruire son honneur... ? Yu en eut vite marre de l'attendre, et se tourna vers Kenta.

\- Kéké, tu peux raconter un truc ? Ryugi est beaucoup trop long !

Ryuga se tourna lentement vers Kenta, et lui jeta un regard encore plus noir que celui qu'il avait lancé à King juste avant que Bao chante. Kenta chercha une anecdote suffisante pour satisfaire Yu, mais pas assez gênante pour avoir une chance de rester en vie. Il finit par trouver son bonheur.

\- Quand je suivais Ryuga, commença le garçon aux cheveux vert clair, à un moment nous avons dû traverser une rivière, sauf que nous n'avions pas pied. Alors on est passé par des rochers qui trônaient à la surface, mais Ryuga a glissé et il est tombé à l'eau. Quand il est ressorti, il y avait un poisson coincé dans sa couronne.

Un léger silence se fit entendre. Puis un éclat de rire retentit. Tout le monde se tourna vers le suicidaire : Yu, bien évidemment. Ryuga se leva lentement, mais Yu fut plus rapide, il fila sous la table. Ryuga, qui était trop grand pour passer, contrairement au blond, essaya bien de l'attraper, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il se releva et haussa les épaules. De toute manière, Yu devra bien sortit à un moment ou à un autre. Tous les autres, les joues gonflées pour retenir leurs rires en imaginant la scène, détournèrent le regard. Ce fut Masamune qui craqua le premier. Ce fut comme une réaction en chaîne, tout le monde éclata aussitôt de rire.

Dire que ça avait déclenché une troisième guerre mondiale était un euphémisme. Ryuga se mit à tout détruire dans son passage, et tous coururent dans toutes les directions pour se cacher, y compris Dynamis et Kenta. Le même scénario que lors du premier soir se reproduisit, sauf que cette fois Ryuga était furieux, et que du coup tout le monde s'était bien mieux caché que la dernière fois.

Quand Ryuga, trop furieux pour chercher correctement, revint au salon, il vérifia si Yu était encore sous la table. Evidemment, il avait eu le temps de filer, et ne s'était pas gêné. L'empereur dragon soupira et releva la tête. Il se rendit alors compte du bazar qu'il avait fait dans la pièce. Les meubles renversés, des plumes d'oreillers éventrés dispersées un peu partout... Et il était tout seul pour ranger, s'il ne voulait pas essuyer les foudres de Ryo. Ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas vraiment.

\- Génial, râla t-il.

* * *

 **Moi : Aller, plus qu'un chapitre !**

 **Tous : OUAAAAAIS ! ^^**

 **Moi : Hé les gars, vous savez ce que j'ai prévu pour le dernier chapitre ? ^^**

 **Masamune : Pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça... ?**

 **Moi : Oh, pour rien. ^^ *sourire sadique***

 **Tous : Oh oh... *se carapatent***

 **Moi : A plus tout le monde. ^^ Reviews please ! ^^**


	7. Une enquête qui n'en est pas une

**Moi: Salut à tous! Bienvenu dans cet ultime chapitre ! ^^**

 **Tous: * sortent le champagne ***

 **Masamune: Elle me regarde toujours bizarrement ...**

 **Moi: Tu as déjà voulu faire une enquête ?**

 **Masamune: Oh ouais, ce serait trop cool ! ^^**

 **Moi: Tu vas être content, alors ... * sourire sadique * Bonne lecture, chez lecteurs ... ^^**

 **Masamune: J'ai peur ...**

* * *

A la grande surprise de tout le monde, Yu ne proposa aucun jeu pour ce dernier soir. Chacun d'eux se demanda s'il était malade, certains lui posèrent même la question, mais Yu allait très bien. En réalité, il n'y avait pas d'idées. Il avait donc décidé de laisser le destin choisir ce à quoi ressemblerait cette soirée. Et le destin avait fait fort...

Ryo avait proposé à tous d'aller au Laser-Play pour cette dernière soirée. Tout avait accepté, mais le manoir ne devait pas rester sans surveillance. Ceux qui resteraient furent donc tirés au sort pour éviter les injustices. Les noms qui sortirent étaient: Masamune, Gingka, Yu et Mei-Mei. En voyant cette liste, Ryo eut un moment léger de bug. Puis il leva les yeux vers l'autre groupe, celui qui allait partir avec lui.

\- Il n'y aurait pas de volontaire pour rester avec eux ...? hasarda t-il.

Le chant des cigales fut la seule réponse qui vint à lui. Ryo soupira. Cette équipe de bras casés allait sans doute lui démonter le manoir, si elle restait sans surveillance. Encore, Mei-Mei ça allait, mais la jeune chinoise n'allait pas être nécessaire pour empêcher les trois autres de faire des conneries, elle aurait plutôt tendance à suivre dans leurs bêtises. Finalement, après un long moment de solitude pour Ryo, Tsubasa se dévoua pour rester, et aussitôt Madoka le suivit.

\- Merci, vous me sauvez, les remercia Ryo. Je vous revaudrai ça.

Les deux amoureux hochèrent la tête en souriant. Le groupe de Ryo partit en direction du Laser-Play, et celui de Madoka resta au manoir. La soirée commença fort, les trois, voir quatre, énergumènes faisaient absolument n'importe quoi, obligeant Madoka à les installer devant la télé. Très vite, une bataille pour la télécommande s'engagea, et finalement Madoka choisit une chaîne au hasard, enleva les piles de la télécommande et alla les cacher. Les quatre étaient donc collés devant un documentaire sur la mythologie égyptienne.

Vers 22 heures, Madoka ouvrit le frigo, et elle rendit compte qu'ils manquaient des boissons. Elle prit de l'argent, embrassa son petit ami, et se planta devant la télé.

\- Je vais faire une course, je serais de retour dans environ une demi-heure. Tsubasa est dans la salle à manger. Vous essayez de ne rien casser, OK ?

\- D'accord ! répondirent les autres.

La jeune mécanicienne partit donc du manoir. A peine deux minutes et plus tard, Mei-Mei, qui s'ennuyait ferme devant le documentaire, se leva et proposa :

\- Hé les gars, ça vous dit une partie de foot ?

Tous bondirent aussitôt sur leur pied, et coururent, direction le jardin. Dés qu'ils eurent déniché un ballon, les équipes furent formées : Mei-Mei et Gingka contre Masamune et Yu. Mei-Mei essaya de marquer un but, mais Masamune, le goal volant de son équipe, envoya le ballon dans la mauvaise direction. Celui-ci traversa une fenêtre, pour atterrir dans la salle à manger.

\- Pour ne rien casser, c'est loupé, commenta Mei-Mei. Je vais chercher le ballon !

La jeune fille à la robe rouge alla dans la salle à manger, et aperçut le ballon, qui avait atterris sur la table. Dés qu'elle le saisit elle aperçut une silhouette allongée par terre : Tsubasa. Surprise, Mei-Mei poussa son bras avec son pied, mais n'obtint aucune réaction du plus âgé. Soudain paniquée, elle envoya le ballon en l'air et courut dehors.

\- LES GARS, ON UN MORT DANS LA SALLE UN MANGER !

En entendant les paroles de la chinoise, les trois garçons se tournèrent vers elle, figés. Leurs visages affichaient une expression consternée, comme si elle était devenue folle. Mei-Mei se mit à sauter sur place, en agitant les bras dans tous les sens. Ils comprirent alors qu'elle était sérieuse : elle était convaincante qu'il avait un cadavre dans la salle à manger. Ils allèrent voir, et virent en effet Tsubasa. Gingka s'évanouit dans le voyant allongé par terre et Masamune, aidé par Mei-Mei, dû le porter pour l'allonger sur le canapé. Puis ils retournèrent dans la salle à manger, où Yu était penché vers Tsubasa.

\- Comment ça se fait ? S'il y avait eu un tueur, sur l'aurait vu entrer, non ?

\- Hum...

\- Euh... Sasa ?

\- Sasa ? répéta Mei-Mei, surprise.

\- Bah oui, le surnom de MaSAmune ! Bref, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sasa ?

\- Il y a que c'est au tour de l'inspecteur Kadoya de jouer !

Les deux autres regardèrent Masamune, d'un air m-choqué mi-consterné. Ils se demandèrent si le bladeur de Stryker était sérieux. Masamune partit dans un monologue sur les enquêtes policières, Mei-Mei et Yu eurent fait la confirmation que Masamune était bien sérieux.

\- Sasa, tu sais mener des enquêtes ? demanda Yu.

\- Evidemment ! cria Masamune. Je vais avoir besoin d'un chapeau et de gants !

Mei-Mei courut dans la cuisine chercher les gants, où elle piqua un chapeau dans le placard de Ryo. Une fois que Masamune eut tous ce qu'il voulait, il mit le chapeau et les gants, et se pencha vers Tsubasa. Il prit une voix de ce qu'il voulait être une voix d'enquêteur, mais qui ressemblait plutôt à une voix de vieil alcoolique.

\- Déjà, avant d'exploiter l'hypothèse du tueur, déclara t-il, il faut explorer d'autres pistes. Yu, il était malade ?

\- Pas que je sache, répondit le blond. Et je passais tout mon temps avec lui à la Nébuleuse Boire, donc je sais absolument tout sur Tsubasa !

\- Tu savais qu'il aimait Madoka ?! s'étonna Mei-Mei.

\- Euh ... Non.

\- Mais dans ce cas, tu ne sais pas tout sur Tsubasa ! releva la chinoise, complètement paumée.

\- Oui, enfin, tout à par ça !

Masamune émit plusieurs idées, mais à son grand désarroi, toutes furent rejetés par les arguments en béton de Yu et Mei-Mei. Empoissonnement ? Aucun risque, Ryo était à la limite de la paranoïa, il contrôlait toujours la nourriture et les boissons. Noyade ? Comment serait-ce possible ? A moins d'être aller piquer une tête mortelle dans l'aquarium et d'en être ressorti mort grâce à la toute-puissance du chocolat (réplique sortie par Yu), c'était impossible. Etc.

\- Vous allez arrêter de rejeter toutes mes théories ?! finit par s'énerver Masamune. Ca en devient chiant là, je ne peux même pas faire mon boulot d'enquêteur !

\- Mais tu n'es pas un enquêteur, Sasa ! protesta Yu.

\- Si, je suis un enquêteur ! insista le brun.

\- Ah oui, et depuis quand ?

\- Euh... Depuis... La semaine dernière ! répondit Masamune d'un ton absolument pas crédible. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?! Moi, au moins, j'essaye de comprendre ce qui est arrivé à Tsubasa ! Vous allez faire quoi vous, rester plantés là en faisant une révolution ?!

A ces mots, Yu se gonfla les joues, comme s'il se retenait de crier quelque chose. Mei-Mei, surprise, posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune, histoire de savoir si ce dernier allait bien. Elle eut la certitude qu'il allait débiter une nouvelle bêtise quand il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, à moitié plié en deux d'un rire étouffés. Puis finalement il craqua :

\- RÉVOLUTION LUSTUCRU !

Silence. Au bout de quelques secondes, Masamune se dirigea vers la cuisine, et revint un instant plus tard, une casserole à la main. Il s'en servit pour assommer Yu, qui, juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, murmura :

\- Je m'en vais vers le paradis des nounours à la guimauve...

Mei-Mei le porta tant bien que mal jusqu'au canapé, où elle l'allongea sur Gingka. Elle commença à partir, puis se retourna vers Yu et déclara :

\- Au fait, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Les nounours sont meilleurs au chocolat !

Sur ces paroles, elle retourna auprès de Masamune, et se figea. Elle se rendit compte de ce que Masamune venait de faire. 10 minutes après, en effet. Que voulez-vous, chaque personne avait sa faculté de comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

\- NON MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN ?! hurla t-elle auprès de Masamune. MAINTENANT ON EST SEULS POUR MENER L'ENQUÊTE, ET TU LUI AS PEUT-ÊTRE GRILLER DES NEURONES !

\- En même temps, des neurones, il en a pas beaucoup, alors quelques-uns de plus, quelques-uns de moins... argumenta le bladeur de Stryker.

\- Oui, pas faux, approuva la chinoise. Mais tu es dans le même cas, ajouta t-elle dans un murmure. MAIS QUAND MÊME QUOI, ON EST PLUS QUE DEUX !

Masamune écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte que la jeune fille brune avait raison.

\- AH OUI MERDE !

A partir de ce moment, ce fut la totale panique chez les deux apprentis enquêteurs. Ils oublièrent totalement Tsubasa pour se concentrer sur la recherche de produits ou de n'importe quoi d'autres capable de réveiller Yu. Mei-Mei arriva dans la salle de bain située dans le couloir menant aux chambres des filles sans qu'elle sache vraiment comment. Elle retourna absolument toute la pièce, en vain, et "inspecta" tout le couloir comme ça. Quant à Masamune, il faisait la même chose du côté des garçons.

Pendant ce temps, au rez-de-chaussé, Madoka venait de revenir des courses. Elle ne vit personne dans le salon, et s'inquièta du calme de la pièce. Elle s'avança, avant de découvrir Yu et Gingka tous les deux inconscients sur le canapé. Elle lâcha son sac et courut dans la salle à manger, où elle vit son petit-ami assis sur une chaise, se massant le crâne.

\- Tsubasa ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?! s'inquièta la châtaine.

\- Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura le garçons aux pupilles dorées. Je me suis pris un ballon dans la tête et me suis évanoui quelques minutes, rien de plus.

Madoka, interloquée, regarda le ballon en question, qui avait cette fois atterris dans un pot de fleurs. Elle aperçut par la même occasion le chapeau et les gants "d'enquêteur" que Masamune avait fait tombé lors de la crise de panique, juste après avoir assommé Yu. La casserole avait d'ailleurs valdingué, et était à présent accrochée au lustre, le faisant sérieusement pencher. Il n'en fallut pas d'avantage à la jeune mécanicienne pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Madoka prit la plus grande inspiration, et Tsubasa eut tout juste le temps de se boucher les oreilles avant que ça petite amie ne hurle :

\- MASAMUNE ! MEI-MEI ! REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Les deux accoururent aussitôt. En voyant l'air furax de Madoka, ils baissèrent les yeux. Mei-Mei ne put cependant pas tenir longtemps la position, elle les releva, et vit Tsubasa bien réveillé.

\- T'ES VIVANT ?! s'étonna t-elle.

\- Mei-Mei, Masamune... articula Madoka en essayant de rester calme. Quand vous avez assommé Tsubasa avec le ballon de foot, en cassant d'ailleurs une fenêtre alors que je avais bien dit de ne rien casser, vous n'avez pas pensé à vérifier son pouls avant de le croire mort et de faire n'importe quoi ?

Mei-Mei et Masamune s'entre-regardèrent, penauds.

\- Comment dire... commença l'une.

\- On n'y a pas pensé... ? hasarda l'autre.

Madoka prit une grande inspiration... Et se lança à la poursuite des deux, encouragée par Tsubasa qui retenait tant bien que mal son hilarité. Deux heures plus tard, quand le groupe de Ryo revint du Laser Play, ils étaient en train de courir partout dans le jardin. Ryo se promit alors de vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de drogue infiltrée dans l'eau. Juste où cas où...

Et c'est ainsi que la semaine la plus inoubliable dans la vie de nos héros se termina !

* * *

 **Moi : Et de deux fics finies ! Allez, plus que deux ! ^^**

 **Ryuga : En sachant que pour finir Anges ténébreux, démons célestes, tu es mal barrée.**

 **Moi : Oui je sais, merci, pas la peine de me le rappeler...**

 **Kyoya : J'ai kiffé ce chapitre. Surtout le moment où Yu se fait assommer. ^^**

 **Yu : Maieuh ! TT_TT**

 **Moi : Oui, mais je l'ai un peu bâclé, j'avais trop hâte de le finir. Désolée, chers lecteurs ! ^^' Et au fait, merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui ont lu et commenté cette fic, je vous aime ! ^^**

 **Tous : *boivent du champagne***

 **Moi : Et eux aussi je les aime... -_- M'enfin, rendez-vous pour une prochaine fic ! ^^ Bonne journée/soirée à tous, et aussi bonne continuation ! ^^ Sayonara ! ^^**


End file.
